CardMaster of Zero
by Zavefed
Summary: A young beta tester for a duel world featuring duel monsters is flung into the universe of The Familiar Of Zero. The young man holds strongly to his belief to not harm women, but this led to a life with no true friends. His first female friendship had a rough start but was ultimately interrupted by divine intervention...namely in the form of Louise's summoning ceremony. 1st X-Over
1. Chapter 1

CardMaster Of Zero

First Crossover between YuGiOh and The Familiar of Zero

Do I own either of the two? No.

With the formalities done...I present to you, CardMaster Of Zero!

* * *

"**Gorz The Emissary of Darkness**!" He yelled, and with a flash he held his sword up, protecting himself from a series of claw slashes. Sparks flew as the blade met claws.

••••

_Duel Universe, a developing virtual reality world centered around duel monsters. Though it is still in its early stages the game shows a promising future. The goal is simple; the player starts out with their deck of cards and aims to be the strongest person in the game. It focuses mainly around monsters and a few non-monster cards. Monster summoning does not require tributes, instead the summons are limited by cooldown times, 1-4 stared monsters take only a few minutes, 5-7 take hours, and 8+ star cards take a few days until they can be summoned again. Magic and Trap cards follow a different rule, but those rules haven't been implemented yet since Duel Universe is still at an early stage. Though summoning cards is fun, the real eyecatcher of Duel Universe is the player's ability to take on the appearance, strength, and weaknesses of the summoned card._

_Very few people were allowed the honor of beta testing this game, from highly experienced testers to clueless people, these people were chosen to work out the kinks in the game. Since the game was still in its developmental stage, all of the testers were given a master card; this allowed the player to summon any card that they call out, look up a card's strengths and weaknesses, and understand opposing monsters._

_One of the few testers, Maki, was a complete novice when he first started, but now he is one of the best (and only) testers of Duel Universe. He has never lost in an encounter against duel monsters…against males._

_Outside of Duel Universe, Maki was like most teenagers. He had black hair, near black eyes, and a normal build. But that's where the similarities ended. At his school he was respected and not respected at the same time. The guys respected him because of his strict morals, never to hurt women emotionally or physically and his insistence on staying that way. The girls however, saw him not as a respectful person but as a toy for them to beat on him physically and emotionally._

_This frustrated him to no end. Whenever he attempted to talk and make friends with the girls he would be insulted and called a creep and they would walk away. Girls shouldn't be like that…scratch that, he knew that some girls were like that, but it seemed impossible for all of them to be in the same school. _

_Everyday just repeated itself, go to school, get insulted, take classes, get insulted, leave school, and get insulted...again. When he was chosen to be one of the testers of Duel Universe he just thought of it as a boring job, but it wasn't, after a few days of testing he had an idea. If he wasn't able to gain the respect of girls in real life, then he would try to get respect from the girls in Duel Universe!_

_His little plan didn't work out so well. At every attempt to make friends with duel monsters like Dark Magician Girl or Card Ejector they would either insult him and run away, or scream and run away…he felt as if he was cursed to forever have girls hate him._

••••

Said person was currently depressed beyond normal, Maki journeyed into the mountain region to find a good place to be alone and sulk at his cursed fate. Yes he was depressed when he got here, but sulking doesn't make a person _obscenely_ depressed…getting attacked by a duel monster who was a girl made him depressed as hell.

He had taken the form of Gorz The Emissary of Darkness on instinct, since it was one of his favorite cards. Black and gunmetal gray armor appeared on his body, a blood red cape formed at the middle of his back and various blades appeared on the armored sections of his arms, there were two notably large blades attached to his forearm armor also. His hair turned blood red and a black visor formed, shrouding the upper half of his face and a bit of his hair. In his hands was a single longsword, the handle was silver with black lines in the center, the blade had a polish so reflective it put mirrors to shame, and the sword was honed to an air-cutting level.

The attacking monster was an average monster by the name of Harpie Lady. The monster had the same blood red hair as Gorz, but unlike his hair, her hair reached down to her hips, and she also wore purple and blue clothing that hugged her body. The avian temptress had pale blue skin that matched her blue wings, which were attached to arms reaching her back. She was equipped with a set of talons and claws so that she could attack with her feet and hands.

Most of the testers would just swat the monster away with some overpowered card…except Maki. He was in a bind, Harpie Lady fell under his category of 'Must Not Hurt' so he was kinda caught between a rock and a hard place. Most of the female monsters he encountered never went straight into a fight so this was Maki's first time actually fighting a woman.

He blocked the harpie's attacks with the blunt side of his single edge sword, taking care not to cut himself whenever he blocked. Maki saw the fury of the harpie's face whenever she attacked, and this just made him even more depressed. He couldn't think of a way to stop the fighting without getting the harpie hurt. Blocking slash after slash, he decided to take a gamble and hope that the harpie wouldn't get hurt.

He lifted his arms up, opening himself up to an attack. The harpie lunged straight at him and one of her claws with the intention of slashing through his stomach.

Klink

Her attack did hit him but it didn't slash through the armor. This left the duel monster surprised, and this was enough of a distraction for Maki to take action. He used one of his hands to push the her to the ground. Then he brought his sword down, driving it into the ground…near her face.

"Can you calm down now?" Maki asked her. All he got in response was a hard glare that said, 'I lost, kill me now'

"Are you ok?" He asked kindly, earning a confused look from the winged beast.

"I mean are you hurt anywhere?" He said with concern. She shook her head and Maki sighed in relief.

He got up and held his hand out for her to grab. After a few seconds she held up her hand…claws, for Maki to bring Harpie Lady to her feet…err, talons.

Still holding hands/claws Maki looked at the red-haired harpie and swallowed in fear. He was going to ask the question that had always left him dismally depressed in the end.

"Umm…Will you be my friend?" He asked…silence.

He looked at her, trying to discern what she was thinking. More silence.

He was about to give up; usually silence meant 'no' to him. He lowered his gaze and began to loosen his grip on her claws until he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. He looked up to find out why.

She gave a small nod.

"Thank you," He gave the winged girl a smile and she also returned with a small smile. Truth is, he was so happy he wanted to scream, but his mind put a firm shackle on his vocal cords.

'…I call my servant from the ends of the universe…'

'_Dang, the makers just had to make an in-game announcement…' _He sighed at the disturbance and looked up at the sky, waiting for a message screen to appear.

'…My sacred, beautiful, and powerful familiar, I call you…answer me…'

Maki's concentration was thrown off when he saw a red dragon lumber toward the two. It had several torn chains with a gem in its forehead. It reared up on its hind legs and began to beat its wings, creating gale force winds.

"Hold on!" He yelled as he tightened his grip on the harpie's wrist. He fought against the wind and walked up to get a grip on his sword that was planted on the ground. The red dragon roared and the winds grew stronger, now the two were off the ground. The harpie held on to Maki's hand and he was holding to their only anchor, his sword embedded into the ground.

'…Answer to my guidance!'

"Damn" Was the only word Maki could let out as his sword was torn out of the ground, sending the two flying back and into a jade-green portal, which swallowed up the two.

••••

Louise De La Valliere, a mage-in-training stood among her fellow students in an open courtyard. The students were performing some sort of ritual with their balding teacher, Mr. Colbert. The male students wore their uniforms; a fancy white long-sleeved shirt, black pants and a cloak. The female students wore similar uniforms; they had the same type of shirt, skirts, and a cloak of their own.

The students took their turns performing the ritual, they went one at a time and after each student finished their chant a monster, or their familiar, would appear.

Louise, known to the students as Louise the Zero, was the last of the students to go. The students gave her nickname, Louise the Zero, and this reflected her magical talent…zip, none, zero. All her spells would end in catastrophe, mainly an explosion…a large one.

Just as their teacher was about to finish, one of the female students piped up. "Mr. Colbert! Louise hasn't gone yet!" Many of the students turned to look at Louise.

"I'll show you K-Kirche! I'm g-going to s-s-summon a b-eautiful, and powerful familiar!" Louise stammered as she went to the center of the grassy courtyard to perform the ritual.

"I call my servant from the ends of the universe!" Louise's chant earned a few puzzled looks.

"My sacred, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I call you! Answer me!" Her voice increased in volume and some of the students responded by backing up a bit, waiting for the imminent explosion.

"Answer to my guidance!" And with those last words Louise waved her wand and brought it down.

BOOM

The dreaded explosion came right on time. Black smoke filled the courtyard, coughs and complaints were shouted, directed at another of Louise the Zero's many failures…or so they thought.

Most of the smoke cleared with a sudden gust of wind. In the center of the courtyard was a creature unheard of in their world. It seemed human at first, but upon closer inspection she had pale blue skin, blood red hair, blue wings, talons and claws. The creature looked around quizzically and saw the little pink haired girl in front of her.

Louise was stunned, she was fine if she only summoned a mouse, but it seems her prayers were answered. She had indeed summoned a familiar that was sacred, beautiful, and powerful. Her familiar did look _sacred_ with its blue wings, it was definitely _beautiful_ with its graceful body and long hair, and it definitely was _powerful_ judging by the claws and talons on her familiar. She was so happy that she started to point her wand at her future familiar…

THUNK

"Huh?" Was all she could say as she instantly saw her refection. She looked around and saw that she wasn't looking at a mirror, but a large sword and its wielder.

••••

"What do you think you're doing to my friend?" Maki growled at the pink-haired mage. He felt something touch his back and turned his head to see that his harpie friend hide behind his back.

He got angrier at the sight of his first friend being scared. He took out his blade from the ground and took a few steps back with his friend and pointed his blade at the young mage, who was stunned…not in surprise but in anger.

"You filthy commoner! Its mine!" Louise yelled at the armored figure.

"IT!? What the hell do you think you're doing calling her an IT!?" He yelled back, he was beyond angry when he heard her treat his friend as a mere object.

The students just stood shocked at the development in front of them. Louise the Zero had summoned two familiars, a commoner and an actual familiar, and the commoner was keeping Louise from forming the contract between her familiar!

Mr. Colbert walked up and put his hand on Louise's shoulder and nudged her behind him. He pointed his staff at Maki before speaking.

"What do you want? We were just doing our traditional ritual and you interrupted the ceremony!"

Maki narrowed his eyes at him and spoke in an angry tone, "If any of you dare take away my friend…be grateful if you ever see the light." He was ready to break out and use his dragons to obliterate the entire damn area into a crater.

"I see…it is tradition to complete the ceremony…and seeing you were also summoned, I propose a compromise. You become miss Valliere's familiar and keep the honor of our tradition unstained, and your friend won't be her familiar?" The balding teacher suggested.

"I accept…I wouldn't want to fight you all, since it goes against my morals." Maki nodded and walked with the man toward the pink-haired student.

"Miss Valliere, this man…" Colbert trailed off.

"Call me Maki."

Colbert continued, "This man, Maki, has accepted to become your familiar in exchange of his friend." His words shocked her.

"Why should I form a contract with a commoner when I have that!" Louise was instantly staring at the tip of the commoner's sword when she said 'that'.

The teacher coughed, "Miss Valliere, if you don't complete the ritual I'll have to expel you."

"But!"

Mr. Colbert coughed again.

"Yes sensei," Louise grudgingly gave up and walked toward Maki, who had lowered his sword.

"Be grateful commoner! This is the only time you'll ever get this chance with a noble!" She yelled. Louise then began leaning forward and found out that the height difference was pretty big.

"Get down!" She yelled as she pulled Maki down.

Maki relaxed his muscles and let him get pulled down. "Eh?" Was all he heard Louise say as Maki felt a soft sensation on his forehead…she kissed him on his forehead.

He rose back to his full height and walked back to the harpie. "It ok everyth-ARGH!" Maki began to yell in pain as he felt an intense pain burn through his hand. He jammed his sword down in an attempt to prevent himself from falling, his friend rushed over and brought her claw over his back to try to help him.

The students were still shocked and more so at the fact that Louise made the commoner her familiar instead of the winged beauty.

Mr. Colbert had his attention on other matters, he was looking at the light coming from under the glove of Maki.

After a few more seconds of searing pain, Maki felt the pain fade away and fell to his knees, exhausted. He saw the teacher come up and walk up to him.

"My name is Jean Colbert, may I ask you to remove that glove?" Colbert pointed to the one that had light. Maki was too tired to ask why and just took off the glove. The three people, Mr. Colbert, Maki, and the harpie, looked at the markings on the back of his hand.

Colbert jotted down the runes he saw and began to usher the still-shocked students to their next class. Louise started walking to her next class, not before taking a look back at her familiar that was out cold with his winged friend who fanned him with one of her wings.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews would be much appreciated. I wouldn't be able to improve work with only my own point of view to work with.


	2. Chapter 2

CardMaster of Zero2

Do I own YuGiOh or Familiar of Zero? No.

Thank you for the reviews!

Guest- Thank you for slapping me with some sense! I'll get some people to look over my works. And think about it, he entered with the thought of this still being part of Duel Universe. How many people would follow through with their 'kill' claims? And how many would follow through their claim if it harmed students, albeit 'virtual' students? :o woah I'm thinking too hard.

NIX'S WARDEN- A. Relationships are currently pending-ish. B. I'm thinking about implementing it while keeping the power balance stable.

f22-raptor340- Yes, and thank you for telling me the name of the season, I kinda blanked out on the season's name.

Jetsmillion- It was more like Harpie Lady got dragged along for the ride!

Malix2- I wonder…and it makes me excited!

Sixsamchaos- Thank you!

* * *

Two figures were still left in the courtyard after the students left for their classes. Maki was still unconscious and his friend was kneeling by his side, fanning him with her wing.

'_Mmm…what a nice breeze…'_ Maki was regaining his senses and opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was still in the courtyard with Harpie Lady. At first he was confused since he should've woken up in the testing room the moment he fell unconscious.

He sat up on the grass and looked at himself, he still had the form of Gorz; black armor, cape, and blades. Maki felt another breeze and saw his friend fanning him. He smiled back and her expression softened from concerned to relieved. The blades on his armor weren't exactly friendly to people so he decided to change back.

"Unsummon." Maki said plainly. A few seconds later his armor and weapons faded away and were replaced by his usual attire. He was now wearing his usual clothes; army-green pants, dark sneakers and a dark gray T-shirt.

"Whew, at least this work-wha?" He saw strands of red hair blocking his view. At first Maki thought it was Harpie Lady, but she wasn't that close to him. He grasped the red hair and gave it a small tug.

"Ow!" The red hair belonged to Maki! He winced in pain and his friend looked at him quizzically. This was getting weird for him. One, he felt a searing pain and this should've forcibly logged him off. Two, he was unconscious before and that too should've forcibly logged him off. And three, he was in his regular clothes but he still had the appearance of Gorz The Emissary of Darkness.

Maki took a deep breath and braced himself as he held up his card, "Log Out." Nothing happened. This made Maki's prediction true. At first he just thought of all this as one huge bug in the system, but after three failed instances where he should've logged out he now knew he wasn't in Duel Universe…

Instead of feeling depressed, he was pretty happy when he found out he wasn't in his world anymore. Back in his own world he may have gotten the respect of the male students, but he never made any friends with them. He was living alone since his job testing Duel Universe easily paid for his expenses and his parents believed that Maki was well off on his own.

"Umm, Harpie Lady?" Maki called out for her attention and she looked back.

"Do you have a name?" She shook her head.

"Are you able to speak?" She shook her head again.

"Uhh, I feel awkward calling you 'Harpie Lady' you don't mind if I call you Eve?" She smiled and shook her head.

Maki was genuinely happy, "Ok! Eve it is then!" He plopped back onto the ground and looked at the open sky. It was devoid of smog and planes of his world, and it was free of the data streams on Duel Universe. It was an all-natural sky with clouds and birds.

After a while staring at the clouds with Eve, he completely forgot about the events that just happened a few moments ago.

"Hey Eve, lets go find my contractor," Maki and Eve got up and walked toward one of the towers where the students entered.

The two entered the stone tower and began making their way up the stairs and at the end they saw a student standing outside one of the doors. She was around the same height as Louise but she had short blue hair, and glasses. She was currently deeply involved with her book and she held a large staff that was taller than she was. Maki called out to the petite blue-haired girl.

"Um, why are you standing out here?" The girl looked up and pointed to the door with her staff.

"…Dangerous…" She said this softly and immediately returned to reading her book.

"I doubt it-"

BOOM

The sudden explosion shocked only Eve and Maki, but not the book reader. The door she had pointed to creaked open and black smoke poured into the hall. Before the student could raise her staff, the black smoke was already blown away. Eve had already started on fanning the smoke out with her wings.

After a few seconds of fanning, both the hall and classroom were cleared of smoke. There were still a few people coughing in the classroom. There were smoked students, an unconscious teacher with swirly-eyes, and a pink-haired girl that looked like she had been bathed in smoke.

"That's Louise the Zero alright!" One of the students said in-between coughs.

"Zero success rate! She can only make explosions!" Another student coughed out.

Louise just dusted herself off, "It wasn't my fault! Ms. Chevruse let me do the spell!" she said dismissively. Class was effectively ended with their teacher out cold and Louise was the first to leave the class and she gave a glare to Maki as she exited.

Maki and Eve followed Louise as she made her way out of the building and onto a stone walkway.

"Louise, what happened?" Maki asked the pinkette.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" Louise half yelled.

"Well you did look upset after that explosion," Maki was right, Louise was angry and anyone could see it.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm contracted to you, even if I wasn't contracted, I still would've cared anyway."

Louise gave up trying to keep her familiar away, "My spells always end in explosions." She said sighing.

"Explosions? That isn't a bad thing," Maki thought of how many of the duel monsters caused explosions, mainly the strong ones.

"See? You're too stupid to understand, I can't even do the most basic spell without it ending in failure."

"Don't be so down, I'm sure you'll grow out of it and succeed. Come on, lets go somewhere to get some food." Louise started walking for the dining hall with the tester and harpie.

Louise took the scenic route to the dining hall. During the walk, Maki learned that him and Eve were summoned in an academy for magic. The academy itself was a massive set of buildings surrounded by outer stone walls that formed a pentagon. He was also amazed at the amount of green space within the grounds.

By the time the three made it to the dining hall it was already evening. The three entered the dining hall and saw the extravagant decorations and spacious interior. Louise headed for a chair while Maki and Eve stared at the feast spread out on the tables…for the students.

Louise just pointed to the ground before taking her seat and dining. Maki just stared at the food on the ground…it definitely wasn't like any of the fancy and plentiful food on the tables…it was just a bowl of weird soup and a small loaf of bread for each of them. He just grunted and sat cross-legged on the floor and Eve did the same but kneeled instead.

Maki and Eve just stared at the food in front, one with a look of disbelief and one of curiosity, respectively. Maki took the hint that Eve didn't know what was food, or even how to eat so he took his bread and got her attention. When he knew she was looking he took a bite of the bread and motioned Eve to copy him.

At first she was hesitant at the light brown rock in front of her. She saw Maki take a bite out of the rock and thought that he was weird or insane. After a few cautious pokes with her claw she found out that the rock was soft, she grabbed the bread and gave it a few sniffs before slowly taking a bite out of it.

From his eyes Maki saw many emotions appear and disappear on Eve's face…disbelief, curiosity, surprise, caution, and surprise again. She started to eat the bread like there was no tomorrow and after a couple of seconds she was looking at his bread hungrily. He smiled and held out his share and watched it get munched on in no time.

Now comes the tricky part, the soup. After the harpie had calmed down from her revelation to food, Maki proceeded to teach Eve how to eat soup. It was easy for him to just lift the bowl and drink from it since he didn't have claws. He guessed that Eve was going to do the same to the soup, dive into it, so after he drank a bit of the soup he held out his hand to prevent her from rushing into the soup.

"Eve wait!" She was blocked by Maki's hand and pouted.

"I'll feed you since you have claws," He lifted her bowl to her lips. He hadn't noticed before since he was busy fighting with her before so he didn't notice how pretty Eve looked. He got a good look at how beautiful she really was. Usually he wasn't able to spend his time looking at girls when they were insulting or attacking him.

"Oh, sorry. Keep calm and drink ok?" He noticed Eve looking longingly at the soup so he began to tilt the bowl.

It was hard on Maki since he wasn't so exactly sure how to tilt the bowl. It took her longer to down her soup since Maki was feeding her, and like before, she pointed to Maki's bowl of soup with the look 'Can I have some more?'

Defeated, Maki sighed, "Ok," he couldn't turn her down since he didn't and couldn't turn her down. He gingerly brought his bowl up for Eve again.

While the two were busy eating they didn't notice the students around them. Many of the female students blushed at the sight and the male students gave jealous stares. Louise, on the other hand, didn't blush and instead gave a 'Hmph' and went back to eating her food.

••••

After their dinner was over, Louise made her way to her room with her summons in tow.

••••

"What?" Maki said as he pointed to the stack of hay in the corner of Louise's fancy room.

"Yes, that's your bed," Louise said as she searched her drawers.

"I deserve some bit of respect here!" He exclaimed.

"Huh? Respect? Why should I give you that?" Maki couldn't believe this girl and her haughtiness.

"Because I am a person!"

"Where?" Louise looked around trying to find the person, "I only see your friend, and my familiar."

"Louise, does being a familiar make me less than a person?" He said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes" Her reply was instantaneous.

Eve just watched the exchange between the two, occasionally checking her claws and wings.

Louise spoke up again, "And as a familiar address me as master!"

Maki turned his back to Louise and faced Eve. "Hey Eve, you don't mind sleeping outside right?" She shook her head.

He opened the door and left with Eve, before he closed the door he talked to Louise, "_Master_, I will be sleeping outside, rest assured that I am not running away." And with those words said, he closed the door.

As the two made their way to the stairwell Maki could hear Louise yell, "FINE!"

••••

Maki and Eve found a nice spot to rest for the night, fortunately it wasn't too cold or hot outside. Currently the two were sitting down on the grass near the outer wall and a large shed.

They were having a peaceful moment as they gazed at the stars and twin moons of this world. Maki spoke up with his eyes still to the stars.

"Eve, was I right to leave Louise?" He turned to see Eve shake her head, her eyes glued to the twin moons.

"Let's get some shut eye alright?" Eve laid back and made a makeshift blanket with her wings and went to sleep. Maki sat up against the wooden shed and tried to make himself comfortable, the wood creaked a bit but it didn't bother him.

Just when Maki was about to drift off to sleep he heard the shed door open. Mr. Colbert leaned out, "Who's there?"

"It's nothing Jean, Eve and I are just sleeping here. Sorry, I didn't know this shed was yours."

Mr. Colbert walked up to the two, "Its no problem, might I ask you something Maki?"

"Sure,"

"I want to know what Eve is," Maki tensed a bit, ready to call out one of his cards. The teacher noticed his reaction and corrected himself.

"Oh, I am just curious." Maki relaxed and looked over to Eve, who was sleeping with her makeshift blanket.

"Hmm…if you want the basics then she's a Harpie." Colbert was even more curious at Maki's words.

"Basics?" He asked.

"Umm, I can go into more detail but I'd rather ask for Eve's permission before telling you Jean." Mr. Colbert nodded and went back in his shed, a few seconds later he came back out with a blanket.

"Maki here's a blanket for the night, it's my thanks for telling me." Maki accepted the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"I just need permission from Eve to tell people about her, if you want to know anything else feel free to ask. I only need Eve's permission since she was the person in question."

Mr. Colbert nodded and went back into his shed. Maki noticed how big the blanket was and laid down next to Eve and draped the blanket over the both of them. He thought about the things that happened today and in no time he found himself sleeping under the stars and moons.

* * *

Author's Notes: Maybe he accepted this world too quickly…but hey, flaws in a person are expected, even in fictional characters!

P.S. I'm just releasing this earlier because I was happy for the reviews.

P.P.S. New Friend for Maki Inbound! Who is it?


	3. Chapter 3

Card Master of Zero 3

So I own either YuGiOh or Familiar Of Zero? No.

T_T Whaaa~ My pc went boom! _Revision: It went boom at least 7 times...I stopped counting after 7._

Thanks for the reviews!

NIX'S WARDEN- I have something already planned for the so-called 'Staff Of Destruction' and 'Dragon's Raiment' but i haven't thought about the Mott encounter...hmm i'll need to think about it more. Ok i found a suitable version for the encounter...won't tell though...

Sixsamchaos- If by deck, you mean what cards he uses often. Then, hmm...i'll look into it. Ok i found some great cards that work with Maki...won't tell though...

* * *

"Oh, morning Eve. Sleep well?" She nodded and Maki stood up and started with a morning stretch. Eve was just watching while she checked her wings as she sat.

Maki looked up at the sky and saw it was around early morning, "Lets go wake up Louise, ok?" Eve stretched out her wings and flew up enough to stand. Maki folded up the blanket and placed it neatly in front of the shed door before heading for Louise's room.

••••

"Louise, wake up, its morning." Maki said this as he stood next to Louise's bed with Eve. Louise woke up with a warm smile as she looked at Eve.

"Morning my familiar," She said contently.

"You're looking at the wrong person Louise." She frowned when she heard Maki's voice. She had just awoken from a dream where she had a red-haired, blue-winged familiar. Louise wasn't so pleased when she saw the cause of her problem in front of her.

"Shut up dog." Louise said this as she got out of her bed. She looked at Maki

"Dress me, familiar." She commanded Maki while she wore her pink nightgown.

He closed his eyes, "No." He said flatly.

"You're my familiar! You have to obey me!"

"No." Louise frowned at the word.

She suddenly smirked; she had an idea of how to make him obey her. "If you don't then you get no food!" She said triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

"No." With that said, Maki left the room with Eve and the two waited outside and opened his eyes again.

"Argh! Stupid familiar!" Yelled Louise as soon as the door shut.

Maki just rolled his eyes. _'I've heard worse.'_

••••

After Louise got dressed in her usual uniform she headed to the dining hall for breakfast. Maki and Eve followed close behind. The trio earned some looks from the students as they passed. Some were curious at the two red-haired familiars that Louise the Zero summoned yesterday, and some weird looks towards Eve from the male students. Maki just gave them a hard glare that only deterred only a couple of males.

••••

Louise made her way to her seat in the dining area. She sat down and started on her food while Maki and Eve sat down on the floor behind her.

'_Oh? Louise wasn't that bad after all.'_ Maki thought as he saw Eve's share of food, Louise only cut away his share.

Eve picked up her bread and started eating. Maki's stomach grumbled when he noticed he hadn't eaten for at least a day. The winged harpie paused eating and tugged on his shirt.

"Hmm? What is it Eve?" Maki said. He then saw her nudge her soup bowl in front of him.

"Oh, no need for you to trouble yourself." The harpie shook her head and nudged her bowl closer.

He sighed, "Thank you Eve," He helped himself to the soup and filled himself up. It wasn't exactly tasty but it filled him.

Louise had peeked over and saw the two sharing and gave another "Hmph" before eating.

Unknown to the three they didn't notice two female students walking to where Louise sat.

"Oh, if it isn't Louise the Zero! The one who was denied a contract by a commoner!" Said a certain red-haired student. Maki and Eve looked up curiously at the two girls who came and Louise just frowned at the redhead.

"Zerbest! Why are you here?" Yelled Louise. The redhead, Zerbest, was pretty tall compared to Louise. She had a tan and a curvaceous figure that rivaled models, she also had a pretty face along with eyes that burned with passion.

"It's Kirche, Kirche the Ardent, and this is a dining hall. I'm allowed to come here to eat correct?" Kirche the Ardent said proudly.

'_Argh, another one appears.' _Maki thought annoyingly. He noticed the blue-haired girl that he saw before the explosion,

"Ah! You're that reader, nice to meet you." Said Maki. He hoped that this girl wasn't like Kirche and Louise.

She peeked up from her book, "…Tabitha…" the blue haired girl said her name and went back to her book.

Maki was glad that she proved his guess that 'all nobles are arrogant' was wrong. "Good morning Tabitha." He got a nod from the blue-haired girl behind her book. _'Not much for words, but kind nonetheless.'_

He turned his attention to the now bickering pinkette and redhead. He picked up their argument and one of his eyebrows twitched.

"As expected of a zero." Kirche said nonchalantly.

"You cow!" Louise yelled.

"Well, you're flat!" Kirche retorted

"Well, you have so many guys you're a who-"

"OK stop, stop, and stop!" Maki frantically waved his hands to get their attention. He stood up and gave a slight glare at the two.

"No fighting! There are people eating!" Kirche shrugged her shoulders and left with Tabitha. Louise just huffed and grumbled.

Eve didn't have a care in the world as she checked her feathers again.

••••

After eating breakfast, Louise headed out to one of the courtyards. Maki was a bit confused why she was going here.

"Hey, Louise, don't you have classes today?" Louise just looked at him as if he asked a stupid question… which to her opinion… was indeed stupid.

"Are you stupid? I only have one class to go to this morning! I'll be back afterwards."

"Don't you have more classes?" Louise gave the are-you-stupid look again.

"No! Today is the day when we get time to bond with our summoned familiars. I'll be back here after class." She turned and left the two.

Maki turned around to Eve to find that she wasn't there.

"Eve?" He looked around and only saw the students' familiars resting or milling about the courtyard.

He heard a "Kyuu" above so he looked up at the sky. There she was! Eve was flying in the air with a blue dragon, the two looked as if they were playing in the air with their maneuvers. Maki waved his arms to try to get their attention. The blue dragon noticed Maki waving so it flew down to him and Eve just followed. With a few gusts of wind from the two to soften their landing they landed.

Maki gave a sleight wave to the two as he walked over, "Hey Eve, I see you made a new friend!" She nodded and faced the dragon.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" The dragon made some noises and Eve nodded or shook her head.

'_Ok, it's hard for me to have a conversation when the other party speaks a different tongue…ok let's try this.'_ Maki was confused at the exchange between the two so he had an idea. _'Maybe if I'm a dragon it can understand me,'_ Maki went through the mental file of cards that made him or turned him into a dragon,_ 'Hmm, no need to scare the people.'_

He dug through his pocket for his master card. It was the size of any regular duel card but it had differences. Though it was the same size and shape, it was as clear as glass with a silver border and a removable clamp for a necklace. Maki held the card and dug through his mind to find the name of the card and when he found it he held the card tighter.

"**Dragonic Attack**" When Maki said the card name he felt a rush of power. He knew that the card made his attack stronger, but that wasn't what he called the card for. He wanted it because it would turn him into a dragon type without actually looking like one. He shifted his attention to the conversation in front of him.

"…His name's Maki?" Said the dragon. He had expected the dragon to have an ancient sounding voice and was surprised to hear the dragon talk with a feminine child-like voice. He was still disappointed that he couldn't understand Eve, but he was positive he was starting to understand her.

"You called?" Maki's voice sounded like two voices overlapping as he spoke, it wasn't noticed by people but it was definitely noticed by the familiars in the courtyard. Many of them turned to face the source of the voice and some that walked/crawled by did so with caution.

"You can understand Irukuku?" The dragon asked with childlike surprise.

Maki smiled happily, "Yes I can. So your name is Irukuku?" He noted how she spoke differently.

"Oops, um Maki, can you not call me that?" She said worriedly.

"If you don't want me to, then I wont." He said confused.

"Oh I don't mean it like that! It's just that Irukuku is called Sylpheed by everyone else, so just call Irukuku Sylpheed!" She said happily.

"No problem." Maki sat down and leaned back with his arms supporting him.

"Um Maki?" Sylpheed/Irukuku asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be Irukuku's friend?" He sat there wide-eyed and in shock. Irukuku tried to get his attention.

"Are you alright?"

Maki snapped out of it, "Yeah, I'm just shocked."

"Why?"

"That was the first time a girl ever asked me to be her friend, even if that girl is a dragon."

She just giggled, "So you'll be my friend?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Maki said happily.

"Yay! I have two more friends!" Irukuku tackled Maki and nuzzled him with her head.

He was ticklish so he had to push off Irukuku while fight off the laughing. He managed to push off Irukuku with the new strength given by his card and spoke again, "What do you mean two?"

"I made friends with Maki-nii and Eve-nee!" She piped up. "You two don't mind Irukuku calling you two that?"

Eve and Maki shook their heads and smiled.

••••

Irukuku/Sylpheed snapped her head up, "Maki-nii, Eve-nee, Cha-" She corrected herself, "-Tabitha-nee is calling for me! I got to go!" With a few strong bursts of wind, she was off in the air heading for the other side of the academy.

"Wow, I didn't know she was Tabitha's familiar, did you?" He asked as he turned to Eve. She nodded.

The two noticed that the familiars were walking toward the classes and Maki guessed that the classes were over. Little did they notice the dim glow of the runes on the back of Maki's hand.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll be taking a break once I finish Chapter 4. Seems short eh? Also…I don't know when I'll be putting out a next chapter after Ch4.

Trust my ability to make the story flow smoothly. :D

P.S. Surprise? How many of you guessed it would be Irukuku?

P.P.S. The master card does not look like a regular card. Same dimensions of a regular card though.

P.P.P.S. I forgot to tell you the release dates...Sorry about that...it's weekly...

P.P.P.P.S. Maki isn't a show-off. Note that he never had friends to show off to.


	4. Chapter 4

Card Master of Zero 4

Do I own YuGiOh or Familiar of Zero? Nope.

Thank you for the reviews!

pyromania101- Maki did unsummon, but his body was reverted to its human state but with Gorz's appearance. Humans fall under either the Warrior category or Spellcaster category. Seeing as Maki can't make spells he is placed under the warrior category. I'm restating this to try to make my point: Maki's default form is now a human body with Gorz's appearance.

NeoNazo356- I use my labeled cards in the card library of my PSP YuGiOh 5D's Tagforce 4 game...no i do not own this either...But thank you for telling me about that, i didn't know that.

* * *

Students filtered into the courtyard, many of their familiars greeted their masters as they made their way. Maki and Eve walked over to the pinkette.

"Hello Louise, I take it that your classes went well?" Maki was still happy from making another friend so he pushed aside the negative thoughts.

"It went well, follow me familiar." Louise headed for a table with some chairs set up in the courtyard. Many of the students who didn't have familiars went to their own classes and the rest who had familiars spread out across the grounds. There weren't many people congregating around the seating area.

"Sit while I wait for my tea." She sat down on the chair and rested her arms on the table. Maki saw this as a chance to know more of this world.

"Hey Louise, can I ask you some questions?" Louise eyed Maki and sighed, apparently she was tired or something.

"Its _Master_ to you familiar. And yes."

Maki took a chair and plopped down on it, and Louise clearly expressed her annoyance at his actions.

"Those chairs are for nobles! Sit on the ground like a proper familiar!" She commanded him.

Still happy from his new friend, Maki shrugged and laid down on the grass. He didn't want Louise to ruin his happy mood with more shouts and insults.

"Ok, lets get this straight before I start asking away. I'm not from here; to be precise I'm not from your world. So don't expect me to even know the most basic knowledge of your world."

"Of course! It is a master's duty to teach their familiar." She nodded proudly with her eyes closed.

"That's the first question. Why do you feel all high and mighty?" Maki said plainly.

"Because I'm a noble and you're a commoner." She said matter-of-factly, using her finger to point out herself and Maki.

"Second question. What do the terms 'noble' and 'commoner' mean?" He asked.

"That's simple, nobles are those who can use magic and commoners are those who cant use magic."

"So if I can use magic then I'm a noble?" Maki's question seemed to be hilarious for Louise.

"Ha! A commoner who can use magic? You must be dreaming!" Maki's eyebrow gave a slight twitch.

He sighed, "You make it sound like its impossible."

"It_ is_ impossible, commoners have _no_ chance against nobles. And that's why we sound high-and-mighty, because we _are_ high and mighty!" Louise sat proudly in her chair.

'_Oh god, they make themselves out to be so much. I'd rather take girls who insult me, over girls and guys who insult me with arrogance.'_ Maki thought back when the girls just make an insult and leave. In this world he'd have to bear with nobles walking over everyone else. "That is all I need to know, I'll take a walk around for a while." With that, he excused himself and walked away.

Eve caught up with Maki. He turned his head to look but he bumped into a maid who was carrying an empty tray.

"I'm sorry sir! It was my fault!" The maid apologized profusely with her eyes still closed from the fall. Maki bent down and brought his hand to help her up.

"No. It's my fault, I should have paid attention to where I was walking." He bowed as he apologized. The maid had short black hair and she wore a black and white maid uniform. She had a body that rivaled Kirche's, minus the tan.

"Oh? Might you be the commoner that was summoned by miss Louise?" She blinked in curiosity.

Getting used to the 'commoner' title he replied, "Yeah, are you a noble?"

"Oh, no! I'm just a maid, my name is Siesta." She gave a gentle smile that radiated kindness.

"My name's Maki, and she's Eve" Maki said gesturing at the harpie. Siesta hid behind her tray when she saw Eve.

Eve tugged at Maki's shirt and he noticed Siesta. "Oh she wont hurt you, she's a really nice person, right?" The pale blue harpie nodded and smiled when Siesta relaxed.

"So what were you doing Siesta?" He asked while pointing to the silver tray.

Siesta dusted herself off, "I'm going over to take Sir Guiche's order."

"Please, I'll do it for you as an apology." He waved her off, "So what does this Guiche person look like?"

"Oh thank you. He's easy to find, he has short blond hair and his rose-wand."

With a small bow Maki left to find 'Sir' Guiche.

••••

As Maki and Eve searched the court Maki noticed something about Eve. She was glaring at something so he followed her gaze to a guy who was talking to two girls. They walked closer and Maki guessed what was ticking Eve off.

"My dear ladies it isn't true!" The blond boy said elegantly with a hint of worry.

"You didn't tell me that you were going our with miss Monmorency!" Said the brown-haired girl, pointing to the girl next to her.

"You were dating this girl?" Yelled Monmorency as she pointed back to the girl.

Noticing the blond hair and rose in his hand he thought_ 'Must be Guiche,'_ Maki kept listening on.

Guiche twirled and flipped his cape classily before saying, "This is just a misunderstanding! Without proof this is just a misunderstanding!" Maki noticed something fall out when Guiche flicked his cape. _'Hmm?'_

Maki bent down to pick up a packet of letters with heart marks and rose imprints. "Love letters?" Maki thought aloud and this was enough to get the attention of the trio.

Some students had gathered to see the commotion. The blond haired girl, Monmorency, was the first to notice, "Love Letters! Those aren't mine!"

The brown haired girl wasn't so outspoken and was on the verge of tears, "W-Why Sir Guiche?"

Guiche tried to recover the situation, "No I do not know those let-"

SLAP SLAP

He wasn't given a chance to finish his sentence because the two girls slapped him in the face. The two girls stormed out, one furious and the other in tears.

Maki walked up and held out the packet of letters, "I think you dropped this _Sir_ Guiche." This earned a few laughs from the crowd.

"You lousy commoner! This is all your fault!" Guiche yelled.

Maki's brow twitched "Excuse me? At least this '_commoner_' knows how to treat women!" The crowd laughed even more at Guiche.

"Apologize now you commoner!"

"Why should I? Because of _your_ lack of respect? Hah!" More laughter from the crowd.

"So be it! I Guiche De Gramont hereby challenge you, commoner, to a duel!" Guiche's challenge silenced the crowd. Maki saw his 'master' push her way through the crowd and rush in front of Guiche.

"Stop this now! You know duels are forbidden!"

Guiche easily countered Louise, "Duels between _nobles_ are forbidden, not against commoners." Realization hit Louise ans she quickly turned to Maki.

"Familiar! Go apologize now!" Louise said frantically.

"Why should I?" Maki questioned.

Guiche smirked and waved his rose tauntingly, "If you bow on you knees then _maybe_ I'll forgive you!"

'_This arrogant playboy…'_ Maki's thoughts when he was shocked by Louise, who took his side, "Do it now! Just apologize!"

'_Ok. What is wrong with this society? I've had it!'_ Maki moved Louise to the side so he could get a clear view of Guiche.

"What is it _commoner_? Come now. Bow and apologize!" Guiche smirked.

"Hell no." Maki glared at Guiche, "I accept your challenge. I bet I don't even have to call out _one_ card to beat you!"

"Card?" Guiche brushed the word off, "Foolish commoner, you've sealed your fate! I'll meet you at Vestri Court." And with a flick of his cape, Guiche turned around and walked off.

"Maki you idiot! Why did you agree?" Screamed Louise, she was panicking.

"I want to teach that arrogant kid a lesson."

"But you'll die!" She yelled.

"I'll be off." Maki turned and saw Louise storm off with a "FINE!"

He walked up to one of the students. This one was a rotund student who was munching on some food. "Excuse me, where is Vestri Court?" The guy pointed past the stone walkway, "Um thank you…"

"Malicorne" The guy said between munches, "You're one brave commoner."

"Thank you Malicorne." Maki smiled and walked off toward Vestri court.

••••

Maki made his way over to Vestri Court. It was an open field and there was a crowd of students on the sides watching the duelists. Guiche was waving his wand around and attempting to seduce more female students. Maki just searched the crowd for Eve since she didn't follow him. He noticed Eve waving her claws and noticed that she was standing next to Tabitha and Irukuku/Sylpheed. Most of the students heard Sylpheed give a "Kyuu" and ignored it, but Maki didn't.

He heard her words, "You can do it Maki-nii! Eve-nee is also cheering for you!" Tabitha raised her eyebrow at Sylpheed then went back to reading her book.

Guiche turned to face his opponent, "I see you didn't run away. I'll give you one more chance to apolo-"

"Let's get the duel started _playboy_!" Guiche heard some snickers from the crowd and reddened a bit.

"I'll show you your place!" Guiche took out his rose-wand, "I, Guiche De Gramont, summon my valkyrie!" With a wave of his wand a petal from the rose detached and fell. Once it touched the ground it took the shape of an armored construct around the height of a person.

"I'm Guiche of the Bronze! Let the duel begin!" The bronze Valkyrie ran forward and went in for a punch. Maki tried to dodge but was hammered in the gut. He heard Louise and Sylpheed call out. He fell to the ground gasping for air and the bronze armor jumped back.

"You had no chance commoner. After all I _am_ a noble!" He said arrogantly.

"AARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Maki roared. "I'll show you! I've had it with your arrogant words!" The runes on his hand changed from a dim glow to a bright flare of light. Maki felt a flow of power enter his body, but that wasn't the only thing that entered his body. Primal knowledge of battle and melee combat was rammed into his head, from the relentless tenacity of a charging dragon to the draconic instinct of battle.

Maki sprang forward from his downed position and cleanly impaled the construct as if his arm was as sharp as a dragon's fang. The armor shattered to pieces and he jumped back to his original spot. The crowd was stunned, they had just witnessed a commoner get slammed and expected the battle was over until said commoner roared and impaled Guiche's Valkyrie. Louise was surprised that her familiar could do that, Siesta was shocked as she watched from a window, Kirche watched the fight with interest, Irukuku was cheering with Eve, and Tabitha locked her eyes at Maki's attack.

"Come on! Just one? What kind of duelist are you if you can only summon one?" Maki growled. Guiche glared and waved his wand again and summoned four more valkyries, one had a sword, another an axe, and the two had spears. He pointed his wand forward, "Attack!"

"Oh? All you did was just equip the same old valkyries with weapons." Maki charged forward toward his opponents, the students braced themselves for a massacre but were surprised at _who_ was doing the massacre.

Maki swatted the sword from the Valkyrie and swiped his right arm in a horizontal arc and sliced his opponent in half with the quickness of a dragon's wings. He then moved on to the axe-wielding opponent. It charged and swung the blade down onto Maki and he just swiped his hands, shattering the axe. Then he swung his fingers outstretched up at the Valkyrie in an uppercut that shattered the metal warrior that showcased the deadliness of a dragon's claws. The remaining two spear-using Valkyries charged side by side with their spears. He dodged by sliding underneath the spears and jumped up at one, kneeing it in its chest, shattering the armor into pieces. Maki made a follow-up attack by driving one of his elbows into the chest of the remaining Valkyrie, shattering it.

His strikes embodied the sharpness of a dragon's fang, the quickness of a dragon's wings, the deadliness of a dragon's claws, and the power of a dragon's horns.

Guiche was truly doubting his chances now. He just saw his creations get pummeled to pieces and none of the four had even landed a hit on the commoner. "G-G-get away!" With a sweep of his wand he summoned all the Valkyries he could. Four petals formed four Axe Valkyries, another four made four Spear Valkyries, and another four transformed into four Sword Valkyries.

"Time to end this." Maki now was the one charging at the Valkyries shielding their noble. He ran up and eliminated the group of Spear Valkyries with two arm sweeps, dismissing them from service. He then jumped to the side to avoid the group of Axe Valkyries, after he recovered he quickly dispatched them with a couple of uppercut swipes, elbow strikes and knee hits. Maki had to duck and roll to the side to avoid getting sliced by the Sword Valkyries, he winced in pain at the nicks he got but focused on the battle. He decided to finish the final group so he jumped into the air and as the four valkyries charged in-formation with blades at the ready, he swept his right leg in a horizontal arc. His strike, which represented the strength of a dragon's sweeping tail, broke through the four valkyries and shattered them beyond recognition.

With the battle over, Maki walked up to Guiche, who had fallen on his rear when Maki approached.

"I concede! I concede! Don't hurt me!" Guiche held his arms out defensively. Maki smiled and the runes on his hand dimmed down back to its faint glow, he held out his hand and hefted Guiche up on his feet, "Good duel, _I'll see if i can do anything to help any of your honest relationships_." Maki whispered the last part since he knew he was a womanizer. Guiche smiled and gave a small bow to Maki.

The crowd of students was ecstatic; they had just seen the impossible, a commoner besting a noble. Guiche walked off with a few people, including the girl named Monmorency. Kirche licked her lips and walked away with something in her mind. Tabitha broke out of her wide-eyed trance and walked back to her room to read. Irukuku and Eve took off to the air and started playing, happy from Maki's win. Siesta ran out wanting to tell the news to her fellow workers. The Headmaster Osmond and Mr. Colbert watching the duel from a distance were shocked at the outcome. And Louise slowly walked up to Maki.

Maki was kneeling down because of the duel, he was exhausted and Louise could clearly see that. He made a smile, "And you said I would die."

"You could have!" She yelled. Louise blushed when she whispered, "_At least you didn't." _

"You said something?" He barely heard something.

"Oh its nothing!" Louise walked up and extended her hand, "Let me help you up and let's go to the nurse's"

'_Ok, revision, Louise is not always mean.' _Maki smiled, took up her offer, and leaned on Louise.

"Hey you're heavy!" Louise whined.

"You offered to help me."

"S-Shut up." She said weakly as the two made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

Author's Note: You wanted him to show off? He never knew the meaning of how to show off. Just look forward to the time when the Princess makes her visit to Tristain's Academy for magic.

P.S. I'm going on break for about 3-4 weeks so i wont be able to release new ones for a while.

P.P.S. I will be back. This piece isn't dead. I might also feel weird and spontaneously release 4 new chapters on my break.

P.P.P.S. Remember this "Everything comes at a price..." You'll understand in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

CardMaster of Zero 5

I have no ownership over YuGiOh nor Familiar of Zero.

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

In the Headmaster's office…

There were three people who had watched the duel take place. Both Mr. Colbert and the Headmaster watched the battle unfold before their eyes. And a secretary who had her dark green hair tied in a bun stole some glances at the fight as she worked on some paperwork at her desk.

"Quite a stunning display of power." The elder man said as he stroked his beard. He wore a dark robe and had white that reached his shoulders; he also has a white moustache and beard that hides his mouth.

Mr. Colbert nodded as he saw through the magic circle; it showed Louise helping Maki to the infirmary. "Though Gand-" He immediately stopped and gave the Headmaster a look.

He nodded and turned his head to his secretary, "Would you please, Miss Longueville?" The secretary noticed.

"Oh I'll excuse myself Old Osmond." She picked herself up and left the room.

Mr. Colbert gave a small cough before resuming, "As I said before. Though Gandalfr, the familiar of our great founder Brimir, had superb abilities, the records never said anything about melee prowess."

Still stroking his beard, Osmond nodded, "Ah the young commoner the Valliere contracted, Maki, is it?"

"Yes Old Osmond."

"I see." He looked up at the circle and saw Vestri Court littered with the wrecks, "Are you sure he is a commoner?"

"Yes, but I found out something strange when I checked him with an 'Information' spell."

The Headmaster was intrigued, "What do you mean strange?"

"I could only find out his age and it said that he was only a few months old. The stranger part was that I couldn't understand the information I was receiving. All I received beyond his age was an assortment of digits."

"What a strange commoner. I found his fighting style intriguing, did you find it interesting also Mr. Colbert?" Osmond said as he faced the teacher.

"Yes, I did. It made me think twice of his age, he fought like he was experienced." Mr. Colbert brought up a good point. How could such a young person be so experienced?

"Oddly enough, his style reminds me of the Highland Tribesmen." He looked back at the viewing circle, "They follow a style a little similar to his, but without the great speed and strength that the commoner displayed."

"Hmm…Highland Tribesmen, don't they fight with moves that represent the attributes of dragons? If so then it would be too much to go past the continent of Halkegenia just to question them."

Again, Mr. Colbert raised a good point. How could they find out? "I think it's best if you ask a dragon, Like miss Tabitha's familiar Sylpheed. But that can be worked out at a different time." Osmond waved the idea off with his hand, "Tell me, what were you saying about Gandalfr?"

Mr. Colbert straightened himself out, "I think it would be best not to tell the court about the boy. His power to understand weapons as Gandalfr could be abused by corrupt members of the court."

The Headmaster nodded solemnly, "I agree with that, if his powers were used by those people…it would be disastrous for our already fragmented relationships with neighboring countries."

Mr. Colbert sighed, "Old Osmond, I think we should start working on the upcoming papers for our Princess's visit."

Osmond also sighed, "Ah, I forgot I sent miss Longueville away…"

The two men sighed in unison as they began their work on the stacks of forms on the desk.

••••

Unknown to the two, a certain green-haired secretary had overheard their entire conversation.

'_Gandalfr huh?'_ She thought as she made her way past the office doors.

••••

At the infirmary…

A certain little pinkette twitched angrily, "Explosion!" with a wave of her wand Louise the Zero's signature explosion erupted.

BOOM

"Gah!" Maki was blasted off the infirmary bed, "Why did you do that?" He coughed out. _'I'd rather take insults over explosions any day.'_ Thought Maki as he rubbed his sore back.

"You know how worried I was? Argh!" Louise flapped her arms in an attempt to look mad. Maki smiled back but was greeted with a wave of her wand.

Her face reddened and she brought her wand down, "Explosion!"

BOOM

"Ack! What was that for?" Maki was blasted from his downed spot against the wall, "I just defeated those so-called 'impossible for commoners to beat' nobles!"

"And?"

"And I deserve to be treated with a little bit more respect!" Maki said as he rubbed his head.

Louise just crossed her arms, "Just because you beat a noble doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently!"

'_Oh god, a hard case…'_ He grabbed the nearby desk to steady himself as he got up, "Well, I need some more rest…so can you leave, or at the least be quiet when I sleep?" Maki got himself into the bed. Truth be told, he just didn't want her so spout more words filled with noble pride.

"Hmph! Ungrateful commoner!" She left the infirmary with a huff.

'_Oh my bad. Was I supposed to bow down and praise you like some god?'_ He rolled his eyes and closed his eyes for some well-deserved rest on a bed. He couldn't understand her reasons for being like that, but he guessed that it was normal for most nobles.

••••

After several hours resting undisturbed in the room, Maki got up and looked over the damage from the fight. There was a large bruise on his stomach, and a couple of wrapped up areas on his arm where he was nicked by blades. After checking himself over, Maki changed into his normal clothes and went on a walk.

It was around mid-afternoon judging from the color of the skies and lack of students milling around the courtyards. Maki glanced over the skies and saw Eve and Irukuku perched on one of the academy roofs having some conversation.

_'Wouldn't want to bother them.'_ He still had some questions that needed to be answered, namely what is this place. Maki looked at the dorm section of the academy and decided not to go to Louise for such questions.

He twitched a bit,_ 'If I went and asked Louise, all I would get is her I'm-all-high-and-mighty responses.'_ He looked around the courtyard and an idea emerged.

_'That's it! Its best to ask Jean about this.'_ He set his eyes to his shed and hoped that he was inside.

As he neared Mr. Colbert's shed Maki noticed the faint glow of candlelight from the window. Maki went up to the shed door and gave some knocks.

"Who is it?" The voice was Colbert's.

"It's Maki, I have some questions to ask again."

After his reply Maki heard the sound of a lock being released. The door opened and revealed Mr. Colbert in his usual teaching attire.

"Yes. Come in." He motioned Maki to enter. "I have some things to talk to you about if that is ok."

"Sure." Maki took a look around the shed. It definitely wasn't a shed used for housing gardening equipment. There were wooden counters that bordered the inside of the room and in the center was a large wooden table at the same height as the counters. The counters and table were littered with books, vials, tubes, paper, and various spilt liquids in a variety of colors.

"Is that safe?" Maki asked as he pointed to one of the puddles.

"Oh, it's nothing, just my attempt at making drinks." He picked up his staff and waved it. The liquids evaporated away.

Maki's eyes widened in slight disturbance, "Umm, were they supposed to eat away wood?"

The teacher gave a disbelieving look at Maki, and then he looked at the slightly eaten floorboards. He then looked at a nearby empty vial and his eyes widened.

"Maki…lets walk slowly outside." He said cautiously.

"…Ok?" Maki was confused from Jean's shift from happy to serious. The two walked outside and the teacher closed the door and waved his wand.

"Ok what was that for?" Maki was curious.

"I thought those were my drinks but they were actually liquid explosives…that I made evaporate." Part of the shed roof disappeared.

"And I'm guessing that's for ventilation?"

"Yes, and since we can't have our talk in my work shed, we'll talk in the headmaster's room." And with that the two went up to Old Osmond's office.

Maki thought about Colbert's previous words, "Wait…do you keep you drinks _and_ liquid explosives in the same type of vials?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He said calmly.

"Oh, just wondering." Maki made a mental note _never_ to accept a drink made by the teacher.

••••

In the Headmaster's office…

Old Osmond stroked his beard as he eyed Louise's familiar, "So this is the familiar who defeated the son of General Gramont?"

Mr. Colbert gave a sleight bow, "Yes, this young man's name is Maki."

"Hello Headmaster." Maki gave a small bow since he saw Jean also do so.

"Oh ho?" He raised one wrinkled eyebrow, "You may call me Old Osmond instead."

Maki bowed again, "Hello Old Osmond."

"Why are you so polite?"

"It's a habit I gained from my grandfather."

"I see." The headmaster gave a nod, "I have heard from Mr. Colbert, what is it that you wish to know?"

"I just want to know where am I if I am going to call this place my new home."

Osmond motioned to Mr. Colbert, "Mr. Colbert, if you don't mind?"

The teacher nodded and brought his staff up and chanted some words. Afterwards, a floating picture of a large landmass with borderlines appeared over the Headmaster's desk.

Osmond pointed to a small country that had and ocean to its west and two large countries to its north and south, "This, is the country called Tristain or Tristania, the countries to the north and south are Germania and Gallia, respectively. The island out to the west is Albion and the medium-sized country to the south is Romania." He circled the entire map with his finger, "This makes up the continent of Halkegenia." He brought his finger to Tristain, "You are in the country of Tristain/Tristania. And you are currently in Tristain's magic academy for nobles." With his speech over, the image faded into thin air.

"Thank you for telling me Old Osmond." Maki looked at Mr. Colbert, "I guess it's my turn to listen to what you want to tell me, Mr. Colbert?"

"Ah, yes." The teacher paused a bit and looked around the room and only saw the furnishings, Maki, and Osmond. "I want to tell you about the runes on your hand."

"I was curious about those myself." Maki had forgotten to ask about that, but it seems that he was going to know.

"Those runes, those runes were the same exact runes that our great Founder and Mage's familiar had. Those runes are the runes of Gandalfr. Those runes grant the familiar with knowledge of how to use anything that is made as a weapon. It also grants the familiar with power and energy when wielding weapons. And those runes glow when…in…use?" Mr. Colbert's eyes and Osmond's eyes widened at Maki's dim runes.

"What's wrong?" Maki was clueless when the teacher slowed down in his speech.

Old Osmond was the first to recover from the shock, "Maki…do you have any weapons on you?"

"Nope, I'm sure."

Mr. Colbert was deep in thought then he thought of something, "Let me rephrase Old Osmond's question. Do you have anything that CAN be used as a weapon?"

"Oh!" Maki felt something click in his head when he understood, "Yeah, it must be my card."

"Card?" Mr. Colbert looked perplexed.

"It currently makes me stronger and a dragon."

"Dragon!?" The two men exclaimed.

"Yes, it currently grants me a power boost and some traits of a dragon." He saw the two men gaping so he decided to continue, "I'm guessing that it's a multipurpose item."

"What do you mean Maki?" Asked Colbert.

"Well, from what I know…People had similar cards, or slabs of stone, that had a variety of uses for service or battle back in my world's distant past." Maki paused to give some time for the info to sink in, "When I fought Guiche I felt a surge of power, but it was not only that, I also felt information on how to fight like a dragon flow into my head. I guess Gandalfr activated the moment I wanted to use my card as a weapon."

Mr. Colbert had his hand on his chin and nodded, and Old Osmond was deep in thought with his eyes closed.

Mr. Colbert looked at Maki's runes, "Interesting, so your mindset activates that power…"

Old Osmond opened his eyes, "If what you say is true, then miss Louise is hmmm…"

"What about Louise?"

The Headmaster noticed what he had said aloud, "Oh its nothing, I was thinking it was time for the students to have supper."

Maki took a look out the window and saw that it was evening already, "Oh, I think it's time for me to get some food. Thanks for the info and I'll be happy to help you on any questions regarding myself!" And with that said he left the room and headed down the staircase.

* * *

••••Psst! Read my notes at the bottom since i want my readers to read with a sense of security!••••

Author's Note: Apparently my classes have taken a mental toll on myself...i have to prioritize my classes and work so i won't be uploading any new chapters...

P.S. But that never meant that i had no reserve chapters to pull out in times of emergency! I'll be able to release at most 4 more chapters after this one.

P.P.S. After that chapter (presumably chapter 9) I'll already be shoulder deep in paperwork and projects so please understand. So i'm guessing that i'll be busy until the start of next summer. Don't worry after the end of chapter 9 i'll be sure to give a decent pause to the story and not leave the readers hanging on the edge.

P.P.P.S. Let the weekly uploading commence!

P.P.P.P.S My 'psst' comment looks kinda like how i imagined the in-game announcement to appear in the virtual skies of Duel Universe (Though more impressive looking... but hey i can't exactly show you how i imagined it to be).


	6. Chapter 6

CardMaster Of Zero6

Do I own YuGiOh or Familiar of Zero? No.

Thank you for your reviews!

pyromania101- In time...Louise shall know...

SlyTrinity- Whoops! I just wanted to say that if Louise had used an actual void spell it would've been in **bold text**.

* * *

As Maki walked down the staircase he looked forward to his new life in Halkegenia, even if it's ruled by arrogant nobles…minus a select few like Tabitha and Colbert and probably Malicorne.

He wanted to check up on Eve so he made a small detour through the courtyard. He looked up where Irukuku and Eve were before and didn't see them; he then scanned the surroundings and saw the two girls sleeping on the grass. The blue dragon was sleeping on the grass and Eve was sleeping on Irukuku's back.

Maki smiled as he looked at the sleeping pair, he didn't want to disturb them so he continued toward the dining hall.

As he walked through the court he noticed a maid staring up at the twin moons. Maki looked up and took in the unique colors of the moons.

Then his stomach grumbled.

Siesta turned around and saw Maki covering his stomach, "Maki?"

"Oh, um, hi?" He was a bit flustered because of the sudden grumbles.

Siesta gave a small giggle, "Are you hungry Maki?"

He gave a and embarrassed smile, "Yeah, I'm heading for the dining hall…" He sighed.

Siesta was a little worried, "What's wrong Maki?"

"Oh, I just have to go through my 'master's' nagging attitude for just a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread when I get there." He sighed again.

Siesta had an idea and perked up, "Though I can't do much about Miss Louise, I can give you some better food."

"Really?" Maki was ecstatic.

"Yes, after what you did to Sir Guiche shouldn't you at least, get better food?" She smiled.

Maki returned her smile with his own, "Thank you!"

"Then let's head for the kitchen, my fellow workers really want to meet you too!"

Siesta led the way and the two walked over to the academy kitchens.

••••

In the academy kitchens…

Maki was happily gorging himself on the best food he had ever tasted in…forever!

"This is great!" He took another spoonful of soup from a bowl before continuing, "Nobles eat this every day!?" He was amazed that those nobles had it that good for them.

"Gahahahaha!" A large muscular man gave Maki a strong pat on his back, "It's an honor that 'Our Sword' likes our cooking!" The large man was probably the chef. He had the white chef attire with hat and uniform. "I, the head chef Marco, prepared you this feast with the help of my fellow cooks Our Sword!"

"Our Sword?" Maki tried to be as polite as possible as he ate some food.

"Gahahahaha! That's what we call you now!"

Maki looked up from his food, "What did I do?"

Marco's eyes lit up, "Because you, a mere commoner like all of us servants, beat some sense into that arrogant noble punk! Gahahahaha!"

Maki paused a bit, "I wanted to teach him a lesson because he cheated."

Marco gave a wide grin, "A real hero, right?" the chefs behind him agreed, "Siesta! Thanks for letting us meet our hero!"

Siesta stopped staring at Maki, "Oh? Ah, no problem!"

"Mmm?" Maki looked up with his mouth full.

Siesta's face reddened, "Oh its nothing. You like the food?"

Maki cleared his throat with a big gulp, "Yeah!"

She fidgeted for a second, "I'm sorry if its just leftovers…"

"These are leftovers?" He looked shocked at the food, "These definitely don't taste like leftovers!" He looked up at Siesta and gave a smile, "As I said before, these taste great!"

Siesta reddened again and Marco grinned gave Maki another strong pat on the back, "Gahahahaha!"

••••

After Maki ate his fill and chatted with Marco and the chefs he saw Siesta looking out the window at the night sky.

Maki walked up, "Anything on you mind?" he asked.

She smiled again, "Oh, I just want to say that you are always welcome to get some food here."

"Thanks!" Maki turned to the head chef Marco, "Marco! Can I get some food for Eve?"

"Ah your winged friend? Didn't she also come from where you came from?"

"Yeah."

"Then no problem!" Marco turned to one of the leftover platters, "Here, take this. I don't know what she eats but I'm positive that she'll love my cooking!" He gave a plate filled with food to Maki.

"Thank you everyone, I think she's hungry so I'll be going."

"That's our Sword!" Bellowed Marco.

Siesta waved, "Come back anytime."

••••

In the courtyard…

Maki saw the sleeping forms of both the dragoness and winged redhead. As he got closer to the two he saw Irukuku raise her head and nudge Eve awake.

"I see that you two had a nice sleep?" The two nodded in unison. Eve looked at the plate of food curiously and Irukuku licked her lips.

"Umm I only got one plate. You two don't mind sharing?" Eve shook her head.

"Nope!" Said and excited dragon.

"Then I'll just leave this for the both of you." Maki placed the plate on the ground and laid back to look at the sky again, the clarity of both the stars and twin moons never ceases to amaze him.

He heard Irukuku's voice, "I get the meat!"

Maki turned and saw Eve snatch a part of the meat dangling from the dragon's mouth. Irukuku flipped up the meat and ate it in one go when it fell down. Then she licked her lips again.

But Maki put a stop to that, "At least let Eve have her share."

"Yes Maki-nii…" The dragoness hung her head low.

He panicked at her reaction, "D-Did I do anything wrong?"

"Nope!" She got all cheery all of a sudden.

'_Huh? One moment they're sad and the next they're happy…I don't get women…' _Thought Maki.

Maki looked over to Eve and the plate and was surprised at what he saw. Eve cut the meat with her claws and used one of her claws as a fork. She poked a piece of meat and popped it into her mouth and saw her eyes widen in surprise at the taste.

'_Never gets old…'_ Maki gave a small laugh.

He was curious of what she did so he decided to ask, "By the way…how did you learn how to eat, Eve?" He saw Eve look at Irukuku and the blue dragon nodded.

"Eve-nee says that she learned it from looking at people eat in the dining hall."

"Well that's a surprise."

The dragoness rested her head down on the grass while Eve ate her dinner with her claws. Maki turned onto his back to gaze at the stars. After a few minutes stargazing he saw a light flicker out of the corner of his eye.

All he could see was a lump of red and a little flame. Maki sat up to get a better view but still saw the red figure coming closer.

Irukuku lifted her head, "Its Flame!"

Maki turned to look back at her, "Flame?"

"Yeah, he's Kirche's familiar."

Maki pondered for a moment, _'The tanned redhead?'_ Maki turned back to look at Flame but his vision was filled with red.

"Ahhh!" Maki was tackled by some kind of large overgrown red lizard. He fell on his back and tried to push off the red reptilian. It wasn't so hard since he was able to push off Irukuku when she glomped him before. Flame rolled back onto four legs before giving a "Kyuh!" while releasing a small flame from his mouth.

Irukuku seemed to pick up what Flame said, "Maki-nii, Flame's surprised that you could push him off!"

Maki sat up again and dusted off his back, "Well I did manage to push you off when I made friends with you."

She tilted her head, "Oh, that's right!" She saw Flame speak with a small flare and decided to translate it for Maki, "Flame wants you to meet up with Kirche."

"Huh? Why would a noble want to talk to me?" Flame gave another burst of fire.

"Flame says that Kirche wants to have a personal talk with you!" Irukuku's translation was spot on, but it was said in an innocent manner compared to how Kirche would say the word 'personal'.

Maki thought about it, "Sure, I don't see any reason to turn down a talk." Flame fired off again.

"He wants you to follow him."

"Sure, oh. Tell Eve I'll be back in a few moments." Maki didn't want to disturb Eve and her 'fight' against the small vegetables on her plate. She was poking away at the small veggies and they all seemed to evade her claws.

"Ok Flame, guide away!" The red reptile gave a nod and walked toward the dorm section of the academy.

••••

Maki stood in front of one of the dorm room doors, "So this is Kirche's room?" Flame nodded and released a small fire.

Maki heard Kirche's voice from behind the door, "Oh? He actually pushed you off?" The door magically opened and Flame shoved Maki inside before the door shut.

He stumbled inside, "Ow! No need to be rough!" Maki said, rubbing his back.

"As expected of my _darling_, strong enough to beat a noble and push away my familiar!" Kirche said seductively.

'_Oh god…'_ Maki shut his eyes immediately, but it was too late. He had already had the image of Kirche's form burnt into his mind. She wore her…err, revealing purple nightgown, and to make things worse…it was almost completely transparent-ish. Her flame-red hair dropped down past her shoulders and she was currently in a 'pose' when Maki had caught a glimpse of the seductress.

Maki was blushing, "Uh, w-what did you call m-me here for, Kirche?" He had some trouble talking since he still had her form fresh in his mind.

"Mmm" She gave a sleight moan, "It's Kirche The Ardent, as you can see, I'm a _very_ passionate woman." She emphasized 'very' with a slight moan.

"Umm" Maki's mind was going a thousand miles a second, _'Ahhhhhh!'_ …Well, even though his mind was buzzing with activity it was filled with a scream of confusion, panic, frustration, and more panic.

Kirche pulled Maki closer with his eyes still closed, "Darling, why are your eyes closed?" She paused, "Do you think I'm ugly?" she asked with sadness.

Maki shook his head furiously, "N-No! Not at all…its just…"

Kirche smiled, "…Just?"

"…I don't want to be rude…" He said weakly.

"My! You're so kind, _my darling_~" Kirche pulled Maki over to sit on her bed and she sat. Right. Next. To. Him.

"Wha?!" Maki was startled when Kirche sat up right next to him, "What are y-you doing?" Kirche just answered his question by scooting closer to him and pressing her body against his arm.

Kirche moved closer to Maki's face, "Oh, I'm just showing my love to _my darling_~"

Maki's mind was overheating, "Isn't this going a little too fast?" his voice was still weak. All his concentration was being used to keep himself sane and not pass out from all the blood rushing to his head.

The fiery redhead hugged his arm tightly; "I'm doing this because I fell in love when you defeated Guiche!" She squeezed again and got a little squeak from Maki, "My people are known for their passionate lives and I'm no exception, darling~"

Maki squirmed in an attempt to break free, "I don't think this is right."

Kirche squeezed harder and Maki felt something…no, two things press up against his arm, "You hate me?" she said sadly.

"N-N-No! Not at all!" Maki calmed down enough to take a deep breath, "I just think that we should start off as friends is that ok?"

She loosened up on her grip, "Anything for my _darling,_ but I want to ask you something." Even though she couldn't 'acquire' Maki today she was certain that she would have him in her grasp in the near future.

Kirche released her grip and walked in front of the unknowing Maki, "Maki darling, if we're friends then you should open your eyes."

"I think that would be very rude."

Kirche thought of an idea and stood right in front of Maki with her arms crossed under her chest, "It's alright, I already wrapped myself up so you can open your eyes." She gave a coy smile as she waited for Maki to open his eyes.

Maki, unbeknownst to Kirche's plan, opened his eyes because he believed that she was wearing something decent…

He was dead wrong.

Maki was tricked into opening his eyes. A new image of Kirche burned itself deep into his mind. Maki saw Kirche in her nightgown, but the way she posed right in front of Maki made him freeze.

••••

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

At that moment Maki could've sworn he heard the sound of men yell in surprise.

The window in Kirche's room burst open and the cool night wind rushed in and pushed Kirche onto her rear. A few thuds were heard outside with some groans of pain.

"Ow!" Yelped Kirche.

Maki felt his head cool down with the wind. Then he felt a hug at his back. He turned and saw Eve giving him a strong hug.

Maki tried to ignore Eve's crushing strength and the feeling that was pressing into his back. "Ok, ok Eve! Too strong on the hug!"Eve nodded and flew back with Maki near the window.

Kirche stood up and glared at Eve, "Let go of my darling!"

Eve returned the glare and Flame translated for her by giving a "Kyuh" accompanied by a fire.

Maki saw Kirche's face flare up in anger.

"What!" Yep, she's angry, "How dare she call me a 'hussy'!"

Maki saw a potential argument incoming so he broke free of Eve's grasp and stood in between the two redheads and faced the two.

"Calm down you two!" He turned to Kirche. "Eve was just worried because I said that I was only going to be gone for a moment." Maki then looked to the two again, "Both of you are my friends so I don't want to see a fight please?"

Eve nodded.

Kirche was hesitant but she nodded also. Maki noticed Flame looking straight up at him.

"I'm your friend too Flame!"

"Kyuh!" The salamander nodded.

"Well good night!" Maki turned to Eve, "You don't mind bringing me down?"

Eve nodded her head and tossed Maki outside.

"Ahhh!"

She leapt out and caught Maki with her talons and flew off to their sleeping spot.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm...not much for me to say today...probably because i'm so relaxed today. The more interesting chapters are later on around 8-9ish.

P.S. Feedback would be appreciated! Anything! I want to see your reactions!

P.P.S. Hmmm...has he ever used trap cards yet? Nope. But i do know the conditions to use them in this story.

P.P.P.S. This is my version of the obligatory "Kirche" Scene...i'm quite pleased with how it came out, but your opinion is still needed for future reference.

P.P.P.P.S. ...Everything comes at a price...


	7. Chapter 7

CardMaster Of Zero7

I do not own YuGiOh or Familiar of Zero.

Thank you for your reviews!

NoGutsNoGlory- Geez I can't take your review that seriously since you only responded from ch 1. (I did think about it though.)

SlyTrinity- Cliche? Most, if not all, ideas will be cliche in a few centuries. I also thought about the armor so i had to make him unequip it because of...you know...XD

MangamanZX and NeoNazo356- Territorial? *Laughs* XD

* * *

Maki woke up on his own patch of grass and saw Eve flying above him_. 'Quite an early bird…no pun intended.'_

"Morning Eve" Maki was still groggy from waking up.

He got up and stretched for a bit, Eve flew down and walked up to him.

"Eve, time for us to pay my 'master' a morning visit." She nodded and the two went up to wake up Louise.

••••

In Louise's room…

Eve was preening her feathers off to the side while Maki was thinking something.

'_If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that she was just a sweet girl.'_ Maki thought as he saw Louise sleeping.

'_If only that was true…Time for her classes.'_ Maki walked closer, "Louise! Rise and shine! Time for classes!"

Louise turned and hugged the sheets, "Just a few more minutes Cattleya-nee…mmm" Louise mumbled.

"Louise wake up, you got classes." She sat up and frowned at Maki.

"What." She said flatly.

Louise got off her bed._ 'I do not want another repeat of yesterday.' _Thought Maki._  
_

"Dress me fami-" She was cut off by the sound of the door closing.

Maki spoke up from behind the door. "I'll get my breakfast with Eve! I'll meet you afterwards Louise."

He heard Louise yell something but he was already halfway down the stairs and believed it to be another insult.

••••

After grabbing a bite to eat from Marco's kitchen Eve and Maki went to find Louise in the dining hall.

The two found themselves getting an irritated glare from a waiting Louise.

"Where were you two?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"We went to go get food."

"Nevermind. Anyway…why did you have to wake me up?"

Maki's answer was obvious, "You have classes."

"No! No I don't!" She yelled. "Are you stupid?"

"Huh?" Was the only word Maki let out.

"Today is Void day! It's a holiday!"

"Oh."

Louise got angrier at his response, "Argh! What is with you?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know."

"Well now you know!" She was annoyed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Maki changed the subject.

"We might as well go shopping for your weapon." She shrugged and walked.

Maki and Eve followed. "Weapon? I can fight barehanded. Why should I need a weapon?"

"Why cant you accept your master's kindness without asking questions!"

"Ok, ok, I'll be-"

"Be quiet." She ordered.

Maki was annoyed but he kept quiet, it wasn't a big deal so he didn't want to make a scene.

They entered the stables and Louise borrowed a horse.

"Why do you need a horse?"

"You aren't possibly telling me, a noble, to walk to the city?"

"No."

"Get on. We'll get there in an hour by horse."

"Wait." Maki turned to face Eve, "I'll be with Louise to get a weapon, and I don't know what would happen to you if you came so can you stay in the academy till I come back?"

Eve nodded and flew out of the stables.

Maki turned back to Louise, "Ok, where's my horse?"

"You don't get one. Sit behind me."

"Fine."

With that, the pinkette rode off to the city to purchase a weapon.

••••

In Kirche's room…

Kirche had just finished changing when she heard something outside. When she peeked out her window she could see her 'darling' and the Valliere riding away on a horse.

"A coincidental encounter with my darling wouldn't be so bad." She smiled and left her room.

"Ah! Tabitha can catch up to him in no time!" She voiced her thoughts again and headed for Tabitha's room.

••••

In Tabitha's room…

The blue-haired girl was currently reading her book as she sat on her bed with her staff to the side.

She heard some knocking at her door. Tabitha kept her eyes glued to her book and reached for her crooked staff and waved it.

The door opened and Kirche came in spouting word, after word, after word. Tabitha looked up and saw her friend mouthing words. She noticed that she still had her 'silence' spell still activated. The bluenette picked up her staff and shook it.

"-So help me Tabitha!" The redhead pleaded.

Tabitha just stared back with a blank look.

"I need your help so I can be with Maki!" The redhead continured.

"Can't you follow Maki with Sylpheed?" Kirche knelt down by her friend's bedside and begged.

"…Yes…" Tabitha went back to her book.

"Great! Then let's get Sylpheed and follow my darling!" The young reader raised an eyebrow.

"…Can't…" Tabitha looked up at her window.

"But why?" Kirche whined.

"…Eve…" She waved her staff and her window opened and the two saw the scene outside. There was Sylpheed flying around the sky.

"There's Sylpheed!" Pointed Kirche.

Tabitha placed her staff down and pointed outside, "…Eve…" She restated.

Kirche went closer to the window to get a better view and she saw Sylpheed playing in the air with Eve. The two were chasing each other in a game resembling tag.

"…That's why…" Tabitha went back to her book and Kirche looked at the two flyers with a pout.

••••

In the business district…

Both Louise and Maki were currently walking through a large alley with various shop signs hanging above business doors. Maki's first time riding a horse wasn't so pleasant; he was still a bit sore from the ride.

Louise looked up at the signs trying to find a shop, "I remember it was supposed to be next to the Potion shop."

Maki found the shop signs interesting, "Why are there pictures instead of words?"

"You expect commoners to know how to read?" She said without missing a beat.

Maki got a clearer picture of the education gap in this world,_ 'Whoa…now that's a big gap…' _

"There it is!" Louise stopped right under a sign depicting a sword.

"This is it?" Maki asked.

"Yes, now get in." She ordered.

••••

Inside the shop the storeowner greeted the mage and familiar.

"A noble! Thank you for gracing my shop with your honor!" He clasped his hands together.

"I wish to arm my familiar."

"Yes, yes, a wise choice!" the owner gave some nods and rubbed his hands together, "It's a trend for nobles to arm their guards these days!"

Louise turned to Maki, "What do you want?"

"Something versatile." Maki didn't have any preferences so a basic weapon was all he needed.

The owner grinned, "Ah! What you're looking for is a sword!" He picked up a short sword, "These can serve a variety of purposes more than axes or spears!" He placed the small sword on the counter.

Maki picked it up and found that it was too small, "Got any larger swords?" The shopkeeper picked up a regular sword from a nearby rack and placed it near the counter.

"Hmm" Maki inspected the sword closely and placed it back down, "Got a longsword?" The shop owner found himself dealing with a hard customer, this man was closely inspecting his blades. The owner cursed himself for not making the young mage choose a weapon for her guard.

The owner looked back at Maki, "What's your budget?"

Maki told the man to wait a moment. Maki whispered to Louise, "How much did you bring?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Just tell me and I'll explain later."

"400 gold."

Maki turned around and went into business mode, something taught by his grandfather, and smiled at the owner. "I have 400 gold to spend _right now_."

The owner felt a bit of his motivation drop but he still had to make a living, "400? That's not much." He pointed to the barrel of weapons in the corner, "Those sell for 400, take your pick."

Maki sifted through and found a decent sized longsword, it had a coat of rust but it didn't look like it was falling apart. He gave it a closer inspection and saw it was a one-sided blade. "I'll take this one."

"That'll be 400 new gold."

Maki held out his hand, "Wait 400 for this rusty sword? Give me 70 for this rusty blade."

"300 then."

"I said it's _rusty_." Maki gave an I-know-what-you're-selling-me look.

The owner gulped, he knew that he usually sold those rusty weapons for just 100 gold. "200, no exceptions." He took the sword and gave it a tap against another blade, "See? It isn't so useless…" Then he realized his mistake.

"Ow! Of course I'm not useless!" the sword spoke.

Maki was surprised, "A talking sword?"

The owner looked at the sword in anger, "Hey shut up Delf! I'm trying to do some business!"

"Hmph! Who was the one that woke me up?" The sword said sarcastically.

With a sweatdrop the owner made a last attempt to scrape up a profit, "Umm, my dear customer, sorry about that outburst. How about I sell for 150?"

Maki suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow, _'shouldn't a talking sword be worth more? Oh well.'_ Maki was going for the final push to lower the price, "Remember that I said that I only had 400 gold _right now_. I might come back to purchase more wares."

A glint appeared in the owner's eyes as he heard something about more profit, "Ah, then, for the sake of continued business I'll sell it for 100, deal?" He held out a hand.

Maki shook his hand and smiled, "Deal." He got the 100 gold from Louise and paid the owner.

When the two left the store the owner exhaled and grinned at how far he was pushed, "Been a long time since I was challenged like that. Heh."

••••

Louise looked up at Maki, who had already turned off his business mode. Maki had his new sword in its scabbard slung across his back.

"Hey Maki, why did you do that?"

The sword talked, "It's because my new partner knows how to handle business!"

Maki looked back, "My name's Maki, what's yours?"

The sword spoke up, "The name's Delflinger, nice to meet you partner."

It was Louise's turn to speak up, "If you could haggle down that much, then why didn't you haggle on a better sword than that rusty stick."

"I only work with what's on hand. I don't haggle with what I don't have." Maki explained.

Delflinger took a while to respond to Louise's insult, "Hey! I'm not a stick! And besides, do you see any problems on me?"

"You're right! There's no scratches or nicks!" Said a surprised Maki upon closer inspection of the sword.

"That's right! I'm actually a great sword!"

"I'll believe the sword, anyway I can always rely on my fists…_and my cards_" He added the last silently.

The pink mage walked toward her horse, "If that's what my familiar wants."

••••

Later that evening after Louise and Maki returned from weapon shopping…

Maki noticed Siesta looking up at the stars sadly. He was heading off to his spot to sleep but he didn't mind taking a little detour.

"Good evening Siesta, anything troubling you?"

Siesta turned around and gave a smile, "Oh it's…oh it's nothing! Did you like the food this evening?"

"Oh, uh, yeah it tasted great! I like it when you, Marco, and the rest get together and talk with me."

Siesta looked back up with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Well, I need to get my rest. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast!" Maki walked off to his spot near the shed.

••••

Maki set down Delflinger against the shed. Eve flew down to greet Maki when the sentient sword spoke up with a whistle.

"So who's this winged beauty?" Eve flew back in surprise at the sword and glared at the whistle.

Maki went to calm Eve, "It's ok, this is just Delflinger, my sword." Maki then turned to Delf, "This is Eve, and she came with me when I was summoned here."

"Quite an interesting pair you two! That explains why I don't know her."

"Of course! I think it's time to get some sleep so good night."

* * *

Author's Note: Wahh! Don't hate me because of my hard work! *Cries* T-T *Sniff* Also look forward to the next chapters!

P.S. I might as well get my friends to beta read for me. (Trust me they are pricks but they do a damn good job at writing, it's better than my writing even if they only write boring(In my opinion) essays. I'll try to get them to help out with all the chapters after chapter 9 gets uploaded.

P.P.S. I got my inspiration for the transaction scene from one of my favorite animies. Whoever guesses correctly gets a cookie!

P.P.P.S. How did i do on the business scene? I think it went pretty well and i felt that there weren't many FanFics that looked at the shopkeeper with a kind light.

P.P.P.P.S. For those that didn't like it this is the only business scene that will be in the story. (For now but it depends.)

P.P.P.P.P.S. Maki lived on his own so wouldn't that force him to be smart with his money?


	8. Chapter 8

CardMaster Of Zero8

I do not own YuGiOh or Familiar of Zero.

Thanks for the reviews!

pyromania101- All in good time...like next chapter!

* * *

Maki woke up and did his routine; wake up, stretch, wake up Louise, immediately leave when she talks, and head down to the kitchens for breakfast. Eve wasn't following him right now since Irukuku dragged Eve to play somewhere off the academy. He voiced his concern but the dragoness assured him that Tabitha would tell him if there was a problem. He currently had Delflinger strapped to his back.

Maki was busy eating when he noticed something, "Hey Marco, where's Siesta? She usually eats with us."

Marco looked at him surprised, "Didn't Siesta tell you?"

Maki put down the spoon, "Tell me what?"

The atmosphere got sad really quick, the kitchen crew was silent. "She quit."

"She what?"

Marco frowned at no one in particular, "It was more like she was taken." Some of the staff frowned while the others dropped their heads. "The nobles get to do what they want to us commoners, and Siesta isn't an exception."

"Who's the noble that took her?"

Marco gritted his teeth, "It's _that_ noble, Count Mott."

Maki frowned at the chef's reaction, "You sound like you don't like him."

The cook spoke up, "Hell, none of us likes him."

The dishwasher contributed, "He takes any women he wants because of his position in the government."

"So he just takes Siesta because he wants to?" Asked Maki.

"Exactly" Said the scrubber. "There are rumors that the Count gets a new servant whenever he gets bored."

'_Is asking for a life without corruption too much?'_ Maki didn't like this so-called Count Mott.

"That Count never treats women like people." Marco spoke, he then continued with a contained anger, "He treats them like toys!" He pounded his fist on the table.

'_Now I seriously hate this Mott guy.'_ Maki stood up from the table.

"I'll bring Siesta back."

Marco shook his head, "That isn't a good idea, you may have defeated Guiche but he was only a mage in training, a dot mage." Marco frowned, "Count Mott is a triangle mage, you have no chance."

"I don't know about dots or triangles, but I promise that I. Will. Take. Back. Siesta." Maki said with a deathly serious tone.

Marco and the others had doubted his promise to bring back Siesta, but after seeing the determination in his eyes they all smiled at Maki.

"Bring back Siesta."

"We all miss her."

Marco placed his hand on Maki's shoulder, "Go save Siesta, Our Sword!"

Maki nodded and left the kitchen.

••••

"Hoho? My partner is being such a knightly figure?" Teased Delf.

"I don't like it when women are treated like objects! It goes completely against common sense!" Argued Maki.

"Remember that this isn't your world, Partner." Reminded Delf.

"I know…but it's just wrong."

"I won't disagree with you on that."

"First things first, I need to find out where Siesta was sent." Said Maki as he walked through the courtyard. He stopped near a corner when he heard some nobles talking about Mott.

"Did you hear about that maid?"

"Yeah, Mott bought her from the academy." The student sighed.

"I know how you feel, she was really pretty to look at."

"I heard about what Mott does to his new servants." He sighed again, "I feel sorry for her."

'_How horrible.'_ Maki walked up to the two male students, "Do you know where Siesta was taken?"

One of them glared at Maki, "Who do you-" he was yanked aside by the other student.

"That's the Valliere familiar!" Hissed the second male. The once glaring student realized it was Maki and corrected himself.

"So do you know?" Maki asked again.

"S-She was probably sent off to the Mott Estate!" The two didn't want to get on the bad side of the familiar who had easily crushed Guiche's Valkyries.

"Thank you." Maki gave a nod and walked past the two frozen stiff students.

Delf spoke up, "Are you sure about fighting?"

"Very."

••••

"Now to find this 'Mott Estate' those guys said." Maki thought about whom to ask as he walked through the courtyard.

'_Maybe Tabitha knows.'_ Thought Maki as he looked up at one of the dorm towers.

His eyes caught a glimpse of Colbert's shed. _'Let me ask a teacher first.'_

Maki walked up to the shed and saw that the roof was back to normal, he gave the door a few knocks before speaking.

"It's Maki! I want to ask you something!" the door swung open and Maki stood by the center table inside.

"What do you need?" Mr. Colbert went back to mixing liquids in a flask.

"I just want to know where the Mott Estate is." Jean paused a bit before continuing mixing.

"It's up north, past a small river, and in the middle of the forest." The teacher turned to Maki, "So why did you want to know?"

"Oh, just curious. I wanted to know the nearby estates." Maki knew it was a lie. He just wanted to know where Siesta was sent so he could find her.

"Ok." Said Colbert, he went back to mixing his concoction.

"Bye." And with that Maki left the teacher to his chemicals.

••••

Maki dug through his pocket for his master card. It was currently displaying the image of Dragonic Attack.

"What're you gonna do with a piece of glass?" asked Delflinger.

"You'll see." Grinned Maki.

"Unsummon." Maki felt the power leave his body and saw the display fade back into its original glass-like transparency. He noted the cooldown time for Dragonic Attack. 1 Day.

"Nothing happened Partner."

"Not yet." Maki smiled.

Maki grasped his card and picked something that could fly quickly.

"**Blizzard Dragon**"

The card flashed a white light and that light engulfed Maki. Seconds later the temperature dropped a few notches.

Maki felt his new body and felt Gandalfr's knowledge flow through him. He felt control of his body and felt his tail swish back and forth.

He craned his head and saw his new body. He had dark blue skin with a light blue skin that covered his underside. He had long leathery wings attached to the side of his hand reaching to his elbows. He had a long tail that swished back and forth, and he had a dragon's head along with a long neck. His form was a bit similar to Irukuku's, minus the wings on her back.

Delflinger was in his sheath and was in the grasp of a dragon, "What are you?"

"Surprised?" Maki chuckled at Delflinger's surprise.

"Yeah, I haven't seen a power like that in my life."

"I'll tell you when it's all over."

He saw the nearby ground freezing up so he decided to leave before people noticed a dragon other than Sylpheed was on the academy. Reaching into the knowledge granted by Gandalfr, he found no knowledge of flying and saw that his wings were meant for battle and not flight. So he did the next best thing. Jump.

The dragon was a bit larger than Sylpheed but it easily leaped over the Academy walls with room to spare. A few students who wandered where Maki had been wondered who was testing their ice magic.

Each time he touched down the ground froze. Maki kept low to the ground as he jumped forward and with each jump he kicked up a cloud of dirt, dust and ice. He had used a local dirt road going north to avoid charging forward into the trees. This method of travel wasn't as fast as flying, but it was definitely faster than walking.

••••

Irukuku felt something cold coming closer as she played with Eve in the air. She warned Eve that there was something coming fast.

The two girls floated up in the air and waited. In the distance they saw small clouds of dust pop up along the dirt road. Those small eruptions of dust grew closer and closer to the two until it was close enough for the two to see what was creating those clouds of dirt.

Irukuku and Eve now saw not only dirt getting kicked up, but ice also. The two were curious so they lowered their altitude and hovered about ten feet over the road and waited for something to happen.

••••

Maki kept up his pace until he sensed something up ahead in the distance. He was still in the air when he saw the figures.

Delf noticed what was up ahead, "Hey Partner! Look ahead!"

"Irukuku and Eve? CRAP!" Maki dug into the ground to drop his speed lest he tackle the pair.

••••

Both Eve and Irukuku saw a blue blur hit the ground and tear up the road as it decelerated. The two closed their eyes to shield themselves from the cloud of dust as the blue figure skidded to a stop right in front of the avian and dragoness.

Irukuku and Eve cleared the smoke away and were surprised at the blue dragon in front of them. The two landed and Irukuku walked up to the dragon. It was similar to her in a way, but the wings were different and it had a more muscular appearance. She had a glint in her eyes as she looked at the male dragon.

Maki straightened himself up on his fists and shook off the dirt from his head, "Argh, crash landings never feel good." Maki grumbled.

"Tell me about it Partner…" Groaned Delf.

"Maki? Is that you?" Asked a shocked dragoness. She was confused by what she was heard and saw. She was a dragon and yet she heard Maki at the same time!

"Urgh, yeah. Next time, don't wait in the path of a speeding dragon." His tail bent back and dusted off his back.

Irukuku was curious about Maki, "Are you a Rhyme Dragon?"

"No, I'm currently a Blizzard Dragon. You can feel the temperature drop right?" He was right, and Eve felt it so she kept a good distance away from the freezing ground.

"Oh." Irukuku lowered her head in disappointment.

"By the way, what's the Dragon you asked about before?" Asked Maki.

"Oh its nothing." She said. "Why do you look like a dragon?" Asked Irukuku.

Maki shook some more dirt off his wings. "I can turn into a variety of things back in my universe."

She cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"Eve's world." Maki flexed his muscles and lowered his body. "Well, I need to go save someone. So I'm in a hurry."

Eve and Irukuku understood and flew up.

"Thanks." Maki jumped forward and kicked up another cloud of dust, earth, and ice.

The two saw the small eruptions of dirt and ice grows farther away with each of Maki's jumps. Irukuku asked if they head back to the academy for the day, Eve agreed and got on her. The winged redhead felt something in the air but ignored it and hugged the dragon in an attempt to warm up.

••••

Maki closed the distance with each leap. In no time he would be past the river and then he would change back and walk to the estate from there.

"Care to explain your powers?" Delf asked.

Maki continued jumping forward, "I was given those powers to test out a developing world?" he said with a sweatdrop.

"What?"

"We were given powers to find problems and solve them so that the people who enter could enjoy the world." Maki didn't want to tell anyone that he was from a game world. He said nothing of his world being a game since he actually preferred that world to his real one.

"Interesting. So you had a good life?"

He thought back at his school life, "No, no it wasn't. There were only two good things in my old life but they're gone now."

"You have no regrets leaving your world?"

Maki gave more leaps forward until they passed a river, "What do you mean?"

The blizzard dragon slowed down and laid down behind a tree and propped Delflinger up against another tree, "Like, is there anything you miss?"

Maki gave a sigh and his breath froze the nearby trees and bushes, "Not much anymore. I had a rough life, the girls in my school hated me for my beliefs about women."

"But you give more than enough respect."

The dragon gave another sigh, frosting over more plant life, "I never made any friends there, I was on good terms with the guys but not one wanted me as a friend, and the girls never gave me a chance at friendship." Maki thought about Eve, "There was one friend I made."

"So don't you feel bad about being summoned and leaving that person behind?"

Maki grinned, "Who said that she was left behind? I was talking about Eve."

Delflinger laughed in his sheathe, "Hohoho! This is the first time I had a Partner who wasn't sad about leaving their home!"

••••

Maki whipped up his tail experimentally, "It'll be easier to save Siesta if I don't have such a large body. So I'll be fighting with you Delf."

"You won't be disappointed Partner!" Delflinger said confidently.

"Well, first thing's first." Maki got up. "Unsummon."

A flash of light illuminated Maki's dragon form and in a few seconds his body was back to normal…except his mind.

All he saw was the greenery swirl and mix into a mesh of colors, and then he only felt gravity.

Maki collapsed onto the ground. Motionless.

"Maki!" The sword yelled, he couldn't do anything but watch as his partner fell.

* * *

Author's Note: *Sighs* As I said before...everything comes at a price...

P.S. Trust me...this is a small price to pay...you'll understand in the next chapter!

P.P.S. Don't worry! Trust me on this! Gahahahaha! (Marco's hearty laugh)

P.P.P.S. Oh and please tell me how i did in this chapter since I felt like i missed something!

P.P.P.P.S. Your reviews will help me later on when i ask my friends to look this story over.


	9. Chapter 9

CardMaster Of Zero 9

I have no ownership of either YuGiOh or Familiar of Zero

Thanks for your reviews! ...This is Chapter 9...

* * *

Siesta was currently unpacking her belongings in her new maid's quarters until Count Mott entered the room.

"Hello _Siesta_" He said, eyeing her figure.

"H-Hello Count Mott." Siesta said hesitantly.

Mott looked up and down her current maid uniform. "No. This won't do. I'll get my maids to fetch you a new uniform." He smirked and left an uncomfortable Siesta in her room.

••••

"This is what I'm wearing?" Asked a shocked Siesta.

The other maid nodded sadly, "Yes, that's what he makes us wear." She held out the new uniform to Siesta, "You should wear it before Count Mott gets angry.

Siesta stared at the new uniform. It was Mott's version of a maid uniform. The skirt was much to short for anyone, the size was quite small for Siesta, and it was form fitting at the hips. She looked at it sadly and forced herself to put it on for the sake of her family.

••••

Count Mott grinned when he saw his newest maid Siesta slowly walk into his room. His gaze inspected his newest maid.

"There! The uniform looks _great_ on you!" His words made siesta clutch her short skirt in an attempt to make it hide more of her legs.

He gave a disappointed sigh, "I'll be doing some paperwork in my office so can you clean up this room?" He grinned when Siesta bowed. Siesta saw Mott's indecent grin and she immediately hugged her chest. "I'll be back for _you_ after I'm done, _Siesta_." With that, Mott left the room.

Siesta looked out the window and when she saw the setting sun she began to cry.

••••

In the academy of magic, Louise De La Valliere was on her way to the dining area when she started wondering where her unfaithful familiar was. She was ready to blast that dog for being away for so long! As she passed two servants she overheard something.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah, 'Our Sword' is off on a rescue mission!"

"Hope he can survive."

"Don't worry! He'll save Siesta and beat Mott!"

Louise heard enough. She stormed off to find and blast Maki for leaving her for that maid!

Louise saw Mr. Colbert walking toward her with his staff in one hand and a book in the other.

"Mr. Colbert did you see my familiar today?"

"Ah, yes miss Louise, he came to ask me for some information."

"What information?" Asked the pinkette.

"He just wanted to know where the Mott Estate was. He said he asked because he wanted to know the nobles around here."

"Oh no!" Louise thought aloud as she combined what she had just learned.

"Is there a problem Miss Valliere?" Asked a concerned Colbert.

"My stupid familiar is going to Count Mott to take back the maid who left today!" Mr. Colbert's expression got serious.

"We need to find him before he gets himself killed trying to take a servant from a noble!" He headed straight for the academy gates, staff at the ready.

"Wait! Take me with you! I'm also responsible for my stupid familiar!" Yelled Louise.

The teacher nodded, "We can probably make it in time if we fly."

••••

"Partner!"

'_Who's calling?'_

"Partner!"

'_Delflinger?'_

"Partner!"

"Urgh…" Groaned Maki.

"Are you alright? You just turned back and fainted!" Yelled Delf.

"I'm…fine…" Maki said weakly.

"Can you try standing up?"

Maki tried to get up but stopped by a striking pain.

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

"Don't move!" Shouted Delf.

"Hypocrite." Maki said through his clenched teeth,

"Sorry." Muttered the blade.

Maki kept still and looked up at the sky. He didn't like what he saw, judging by the color of the sky it was near sunset. The two just talked since they were unable to move; one was unable to move at the start and the other couldn't move due to various circumstances.

Delf got a look at Maki's runes somehow. "So my partner is Gandalfr?"

"Yeah. It's really helpful. Let's me perform my transformations easier."

"How so? Doesn't it only work on weapons?" Delf would've raised his eyebrow if he had any.

"It gives me knowledge on how to work my transformations. In my world, the beings I transform into have multiple uses and they could also be used as weapons, living weapons."

"So it helps you get used to your new body."

"Yeah."

"I think I see your problem."

"How? You're just a sword." Maki doubted a sword's intelligence.

"I'm over 6000 years old. I'm not just any sword, I'm a-"

"You're an old sword I get it. Please explain this problem _o' wise one_." Maki said sarcastically.

Delf grunted, "It only works one way."

"What works one way?" Asked Maki.

"Your runes, Gandalfr, they only work one way."

"Yeah, so?"

"They let you adjust to your new body but it doesn't help you adjust back to your old body." Reasoned Delf.

"This didn't happen to me before." Maki thought back to his transformation Back form Gorz The Emissary of Darkness.

"Was that transformation into a human body?"

"Yeah he had a human body." He thought Gorz was human, or at least humanoid.

"Then that's the solution. Only transform into another useless human unless u want to get hammered by pain."

"So you're telling me to ONLY use human transformations?"

"Yep. That about sums it up."

"I think that isn't so bad." Maki thought about one of his favorite group of cards.

"No convenient dragon-leaps for you." Teased Delf.

"Ah be quiet." Maki flexed his muscles again and the pain had dulled significantly.

"So you can move again?"

"Yeah, better get moving. I don't want to wait here for the pain to disappear altogether, let's just get to the estate and hope that I'm still not in pain." He went up and grabbed Delf, positioning the blade's sheath at his back.

Maki began his painful trek through the woods with the hope of finding the Mott Estate.

••••

Tabitha was peacefully reading her book…not anymore.

"Taaabithaaaa!" Whined Kirche. The tanned redhead was bored to death since she didn't get even a second to play with her 'darling'. The two girls were lounging around the grassy court, Tabitha's familiar was off playing in a forest, and Kirche's familiar was playing with a group of familiars.

The bluenette peeked up from her book. "…Loud…" Kirche went up and hugged Tabitha from behind.

"Buuuut! Taaabithaaaa! I'm so bored!" Whined the passionate redhead.

Tabitha decided to ignore her friend and buried her head in her book.

She felt Kirche's grasp loosen, "Huh? Isn't that Louise and Mr. Colbert?"

Tabitha lowered her book and saw two figures leaving by the academy gate; one was the pink-haired Valliere and the other was the balding professor Colbert.

Kirche looked out in the distance and used her hand to block the sun's glare. "Isn't that Sylpheed and Eve?" she said, pointing with her free hand.

Tabitha nodded. Seconds later they could see the two flying closer, and moments later the airborne dragon and harpie touched down with a gust of wind.

Sylpheed immediately let off a barrage of 'Kyuus' when she landed.

Kirche saw eyebrows furrowing and rising, and she didn't want to be left out of a potentially interesting conversation especially when Tabitha has those reactions. "Hey Tabitha, what's Sylpheed talking about?"

"…Maki…North…" Tabitha pointed from where Sylpheed had come from. Kirche saw a chance and her eyes shined.

However, Tabitha noticed that shine. "No."

"Please Tabitha! Please?" Kirche gave a tighter hug on the bluenette, "You didn't help me before! Please?"

Tabitha closed her book and nodded.

"Yay! You're the best Tabitha!" Kirche ran up to Sylpheed, "Let's go! My darling awaits!"

A few gusts of wind later, the two mages were off in the air on Sylpheed heading back to the north with Eve.

••••

Maki trudged through the bushes for about an hour until he saw a gate guarded by two armed men.

"Hey Delf, is this it?" Whispered Maki.

"It probably is, just look at the walls and the armored guards. This definitely ain't a commoner's house, that's for sure."

Maki nodded, "Let's get Siesta before anyone notices." He drew Delflinger out and his runes did its job. He ran forward with his newfound strength and speed and used his sword as a bat. He knocked out the men with a couple of blunt-force hits to the head and slashed the metal gate into pieces.

Delf noticed the fallen, but breathing guards. "Why'd you just knock them out?"

"They were just doing their jobs, it wasn't like they were ordered to kill me." Maki ran past the gate and saw the main doors to the mansion.

"Stop!" A guard noticed the broken gates. "Intruder!"

"Well there goes subtlety," Muttered an annoyed Maki. He knew that stealth wasn't going to work so he just cut the front doors open.

Two guards inside the mansion greeted the swordsman, "Intruder!" The two charged forward and were knocked unconscious by Maki's batting swings to the head. By the time he had dealt with the two guards, the guards from the outside were already on top of him.

"Get him!" The guards charged en masse at the commoner.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Maki roared and ran up to deal with these persistent guards.

••••

Siesta had finished dusting off the bookcases in Mott's room and she was currently dusting a small black case from his desk.

"Well, hello Siesta." Mott's sudden entrance surprised Siesta into nearly dropping the case. Mott looked out at the night sky and grinned at Siesta, "It seems it is nighttime." The noble came up and got closer to Siesta.

"Umm…C-Count Mott?" Stammered Siesta.

Mott moved behind her and moved his face next to her ear, "I didn't _just_ hire you to be my maid…_Siesta_…"

Siesta shut her eyes to block her tears. She felt his intruding hand on her waist.

"You know…you'll learn to love living here." He said smoothly.

They were interrupted by a guard banging on his door. "Count Mott! We have an intruder!"

"Deal with him! Just call more guards!" Mott hissed back, he was going to fire this man for ruining his mood!

The guard glanced back and saw a group of fully armed guards run past, "B-But Count Mott! WE DON"T HAVE ANYMORE GUARDS!" The man screamed in fear.

"Weaklings!" Mott shouted, he wasn't going to fire this man…he was going to fire all the guards!

Mott turned around to Siesta, "My dear Siesta, this will only take a moment. I'll be sure to return to 'entertain' myself later." Mott shoved the guard outside and ordered him to take him to the intruder who fought his incompetent guards.

Siesta was left staring at the open door…she wiped the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes.

••••

"What in Brimir's name is this!?" Yelled Mott, he saw the limp bodies of his guards strewn throughout the entrance hall.

The hall in which the one-sided battle took place was large enough to fit a humble house, and anyone on the second floor could look over a railing and see the entrance hall. Maki was busy knocking out the guards one-by-one as they came. Bodies were sprawled upon the marble floor, and groans of pain echoed throughout the hall. Count Mott walked down from the second floor onto the massive marble staircase that led down to the entrance hall.

Maki grunted in pain as he dealt with the remaining guardsman, the pain he felt now was because he was overexerting his already pained body.

Mott stood at the top of the staircase, "You there!" Boomed Mott. "State your business here commoner!"

Maki's breathing was ragged, "GIVE SIESTA BACK!" Maki yelled, making his anger on the matter known.

Siesta heard her name get called so she left the room, went over to the railing, and looked down over to the first floor. She was shocked at the number of fallen guards and she was even more shocked at who stood at the center of the destruction.

"Maki!"

Said swordsman looked up and saw a crying but happy Siesta…wait? CRYING?

"Siesta! It's alright I'm here to bring you back!"

Mott interrupted, "You?" he scoffed. "You can't take her! She. Is Mine!"

"Siesta's not an object!" Snapped Maki.

Count Mott thought otherwise, "Oh, yes she is." He sneered and produced a parchment with a stamp. "This is proof! She wasn't hired. She was BOUGHT!"

Maki snapped.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Siesta grew wide-eyed and screamed, "NOOO!"

The sound of Mott's laughter rang through the hall.

••••

"…Louise…" Tabitha pointed out two flying figures with her staff. Sylpheed was catching up to the student and teacher pretty quickly, Eve had no difficulties keeping up, Tabitha was calm, and Kirche was holding onto Tabitha for dear life as they sped forward.

Mr. Colbert was startled when he suddenly saw Tabitha and Kirche fly right next to him.

"Miss Tabitha and Miss Kirche?"

"Hello Mr. Colbert! We're just searching for Maki, I assume you two are also searching for him?" She said happily.

"Shut up Zerbest! We're searching for Maki with a different reason!" Louise's seriousness threw off Kirche.

Tabitha kept her gaze to the passing scenery, "…Explain…"

Mr. Colbert took care to explain, "It seems that Miss Valliere's familiar Maki went to challenge Count Mott."

Kirche didn't get it, "Couldn't Maki just beat him?"

The teacher shook his head, "No, it isn't the same as his fight against Guiche. Guiche was only a dot mage and Mott is a triangle mage. We need to get to the Mott Estate before anything serious happens."

"…Hurry…" Tabitha motioned for Mr. Colbert to bring himself and Louise over onto Sylpheed. The group pressed onward.

••••

"I'll show you the difference between a commoner and a mage!" Mott yelled, he held up his wooden staff. "I, Mott The Wave, hereby accept your challenge!"

"Wouldn't want is any other way. HAH!" Maki ran up the staircase with Delflinger ready to hack his arm off.

"It isn't that easy boy." With a wave of his staff, Mott summoned an icicle spear larger than himself. Another wave of his staff sent the massive spear at Maki.

Maki had to immediately shift into defense lest he get impaled. He used Delf to deflect the ice spear to his side. The deflected spear plowed into the marble flooring behind Maki and forced the guards' bodies against the walls. His deflection cost Maki. Delflinger was flung straight through the front entrance and Maki skidded to a stop across the marble floor.

"I guess that was all a commoner could do." Mott shrugged his shoulders and formed another ice spear and lobbed it at the commoner.

Maki stood tall.

"Accepting defeat?" Smirked Mott.

"**THESTALOS THE FIRESTORM MONARCH**"

In a flash of light Mott found the remains of his ice spear on the floor in a boiling puddle. Siesta, who was terrified of the outcome, was stunned at what she saw.

Where Maki had once stood was a massive armored soldier, its head level with the second floor. The soldier had smooth silver armor atop its chest and legs. It had studded silver armor covering its arms and it wore a dual colored cloak; from the back, the cloak was navy blue but from the front it was crimson like fire. The head was armored and only showed the mouth. There was a band of metal that wrapped around the eye level of the armored being. And floating right above its hands were two burning flames.

"W-Who are y-you?!" Mott screamed as he took a step back.

"I am Thestalos The Firestorm Monarch." Even though Maki's eyes were obscured by the metal armor he could see perfectly through them.

"M-Monarch!?" The monarch title scared the noble significantly.

"Yes. Now continue the duel." Spoke Maki.

"You?" Then realization hit Mott. "You! You tricked me!" With another wave of his staff he summoned five pillars of ice and launched them at Maki. The pillars of ice were massive by human standards but not by Maki's standards.

"Weak." Maki grabbed the pillars in one hand and crushed them like a cracker. The ice quickly melted and began to boil on his armor and hands. He shook his hands free of the water. Unknown to Maki, the water he shook off were the equivalent of flying cups of hot coffee.

"IT BURNS!" Screamed Mott as a drop of the scalding water hit him.

Maki laughed at the noble's expense because he hadn't even tried…heck, Guiche put up more of a fight than Mott, but then again Maki didn't transform into Thestalos.

"How dare you! I'll teach you!" Yelled Mott.

"No." Maki took a step forward, "I'll teach you." Maki bent down and ripped off a chunk of the marble staircase with his armored hand. "I'll teach **you** the difference in power." He held out the chunks of marble in his hand and quickly melted the stone into lava.

"AHHHH!" Mott immediately distanced himself.

"Now if you don't want to join your staircase. Throw that paper into the fire." Mott quickly nodded and balled up the document and hastily threw it into the molten marble.

Maki turned to Siesta; his eyes level with hers despite Maki being on the first floor. "Come now Siesta. Gather your belongings and let's go." The maid smiled and ran off toward her room.

Thestalos turned to Mott, "I assume that the uniform was your idea?" He nodded. "Did you ask for her permission?" He shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"I-I Just wanted a new maid."

"You talk too much." Maki gave an eyeless glare and got a satisfactory response; Mott cradling his head in fear.

Maki busied himself by cleaning his hands of the molten stone. He smeared his hand over part of the marble floor in an attempt to wipe off the red-hot rock. He stomped his foot to wake up the guards, and when they woke up they ran for their lives when they saw a huge metal soldier towering over them.

••••

Kirche pointed out the mansion in the middle of the forest, "Is that the place?"

"Yes…" Sylpheed touched down and the four mages disembarked near the front gates of the mansion. Eve and Sylpheed stayed to rest since they were the ones who flew.

Mr. Colbert examined the diced gate, "Did Maki do this?"

"We got to hurry!" Louise exclaimed, running forward.

••••

"Bye Mott, we'll take our leave." Maki turned to face the broken front door.

Siesta looked up at the metal behemoth, "Is it really you Maki?"

"Unsummon" In a flash of light Maki was back in his original body…well Gorz's body but with Maki's clothes. "Yeah it's me in the flesh." Siesta gave Maki her best embrace and buried her head in his chest.

Delflinger was embedded in the stone floor of the entrance, "Hey Partner! You did pretty well back there!"

••••

Mott was filled with rage as he saw the Monarch transform back into Maki.

"You filthy COMMONER!" Mott lifted his staff and gave a chant before unleashing a massive ice boulder at Maki.

••••

Delflinger was the first to notice the incoming iceberg, "Incoming attack!"

Maki whipped around and saw the ever-growing iceberg_. 'Shield Damnit! Shield! Shield! Shield!'_

"**MILLENIUM-**"

Maki thought back to what Delf had warned him about, but it was to late for Maki to correct himself. _'Shi-'_

"-**SHIELD!**"

Maki's body flashed and was immediately replaced by a massive gold and red floating shield. It took the impact of the iceberg with ease and shattered it into shards of various sizes. But that wasn't the end. The shards were reflected back with twice the speed and decorated the back wall of the hall with mice shards.

Mott screamed as he was impaled by various ice shards; the most damaging hits gouged out holes in his hands and left his staff broken to bits, he was left with various cuts from the smaller shards and he was immediately knocked out by the shock and sudden pain.

••••

Delf yelled out to Maki, "Incoming attack!" Louise heard the sword and hastened her pace even further.

The group of mages caught up to Maki's sword and they saw the massive iceberg coming homing in on Maki. The mages braced themselves for the dreadful outcome that was to be…but they thought wrong.

They all saw a flash of light engulf Maki and the next moment later he had disappeared. The next thing they saw was a massive display of defense; the shield floated and blocked the massive iceberg without budging an inch. They all felt the collision and felt a rush of cold wind as the mages watched the contact. The shield then shattered the ice formation with ease, and it then reflected the broken shards back at the caster with amplified power.

The next thing the saw was a flash of light from the golden shield and Maki's standing body where it was before. Maki fell on his knees then fell forward.

"MAKI!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Author's Note: I picked the Monarch because it can be understood by the french(?) speaking people of Halkegenia. I also have various scenarios that work with these Monarchs.

P.S. Sorry for the long delay but it was because of the length of the chapter.

P.P.S. Please give me your thoughts on this chapter!

P.P.P.S. Was i too brutal? Unfortunately this was not a true gauge of power and will be shown in the next arc...not chapter, arc.

P.P.P.P.S. There! are you happy with my Ch9 finisher? If not, then do not fret because i'll add ch 10 next week!


	10. Chapter 10

CardMaster Of Zero10

I do not own YuGiOh or Familiar Of Zero

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

_Maki felt his mind flow with pain. He felt numerous spikes of pain radiate outward from this mind outward. The pain was intense, and since it began from the head, he fell unconscious first. Falling unconscious didn't stop the pain though, the pain made its slow journey from his head to his extremities and Maki could feel the spike of pain every single time his brain reestablished a connection with his body._

••••

'_What's this?_' Maki was coming to and he felt something everywhere around him. He felt something squeezing his left arm, something holding his right hand, something keeping his legs down, and something pressing down on his head. He opened his eyes and was relieved at the sight of a cold towel over his forehead…though he was not relieved at all when he saw the sources of what held him.

He saw that he was on a four-post bed, but that wasn't the reason why he was feeling weird sensations. He looked toward his feet and saw Eve Sleeping on his feet. _'Odd place to sleep, but not that weird…' _

Maki looked to his right and saw Siesta sleeping on a chair next to the bed while holding his hand._ 'Even when sleeping she's a nice person…'_

Then his gaze shifted to his left and he saw pink_? 'This little pink terror who blasted me is now sleeping next to me?!' _Maki suppressed the urge to shrug her off until he saw her sleeping face through her pink hair. Defeated, Maki sighed and looked around to see himself in Louise's room.

Delflinger, who lay against the wall, noticed Maki. "Hey partner! Glad to see you're ok!"

"What happened?" Maki managed to croak out those words.

"You were attacked by Mott and you turned into a gold shield. Then you beat him by reflecting his attack back onto him."

"He's dead?"

Delf gave a sigh. "Sadly no…but it was the next best thing. You gave him two new holes in his hands! You sure are something Partner!"

Maki gave a sigh of relief and smiled. He didn't want to be a killer but he still wanted to punish him. "He paid for what he did to Siesta…or what he was planning to do." He heard the old sword chuckle. "Hey Delf, where are you?"

"I'm against the wall in front of the bed." Maki lifted his head so he could see Delf but he was greeted by the, oh so familiar pain from unsummoning out of a non-human transformation.

"ARGH!" The pain was a magnified version of the pain he had felt from his previous Unsummon and he fell unconscious yet again.

"Oops, forgot to remind you that you're still recovering. Sorry about that." Maki vaguely heard Delf's words and made a mental note to bathe Delflinger in Thestalos' flames before he fell unconscious.

••••

_Because of his transformation into a shield, he lost nearly every connection to his body. Though the pain was insignificant for just a single cell, the pain was greatly multiplied as it worked on reestablishing its command over trillions of cells. The initial pain was due to the reconnection of primary life functions and the second wave of pain was the result of the reconnection of secondary functions such as muscle control of the arms and legs._

••••

The next time Maki awoke he was surprised at the people around him. There was Eve sleeping next to him, and a small group standing in Louise's room.

Maki heard Louise's voice, "It's been three days! Why won't my familiar wake up?"

Then he heard Colbert's response, "I do not know the cause of this Miss Valliere."

"Mystery…" Tabitha gave here opinion of Maki's condition.

"But my darling doesn't have a single scratch on him!" Maki knew it was Kirche since she substituted his name with 'darling' most of the time.

…And then the word war between the Valliere and Zerbest ensued.

"He is not your 'darling'!"

"I have already met with him in my room!"

"He what!" Louise was outraged.

"You heard me Valliere. He. Met. Me!" Kirche giggled at the thought of her encounter with Maki.

"Why would he visit a Germanian?"

"Well obviously he wouldn't like you, since you are a zero in 'that' area." Kirche pointed to Louise's chest.

"Why you!" Maki braced himself for an explosion that never came.

"Prohibited…" Tabitha swiped Louise's wand away with a gust of wind and went back to reading.

Colbert didn't notice the entire exchange because he was deep in thought at Maki's condition, he only snapped back when he felt a gust of wind. "Hmm? What's wrong ladies?"

Since both Kirche and Louise were caught off guard, Tabitha covered for them, "Nothing…"

Delf, in the same spot, laughed at the group and then spoke to Maki. "Hey Partner, enjoy the entertainment?"

Maki kept his body still. He didn't want a repeat of last time, "I would've stopped them, but I thought I would've fallen unconscious again." Maki's response made the entire group turn and face Maki.

"!"

"Ah, Maki! You're awake!"

"Maki!"

"Darling!"

Maki smiled at them. "Just don't move my body, I still want to recover." He directed the sentence to Kirche who he saw was ready to pounce on him.

"But darling! Why?" She pointed at Eve, who was snuggled up to Maki, "Then why is Eve there!"

Maki smiled back, "Eve was there to begin with." The tanned redhead pouted in disappointed and murmured something about not taking the opportunity last night.

Tabitha wanted an explanation, "Shield."

Mr. Colbert was also intrigued by the event at Mott's, "Ah, Maki, care to explain what happened a few days ago?"

Maki was immobile on the bed but he managed to raise an eyebrow, "How long was I out?"

"You were out for three days you stupid familiar of mine!" …Go guess who said that.

"Three? That certainly was longer than before." Maki tried moving his muscles and was greeted by the dull afterpain of unsummoning, he sat up carefully and motioned the group closer.

"I have the ability to transform back in my world and I guess it was carried over when I arrived."

"So how does that explain your fight with Guiche before?" Colbert raised a valid question.

Maki took out his master card, "This, lets me transform among other things. When I fought with Guiche I used an equip card to beat him."

"How can a card beat Guiche's valkyries?" Louise asked.

"I had a card which increased my strength and also gave me traits of a dragon." He raised his card up higher for the group to see. "Want me to demonstrate and equip?"

They all nodded.

"Butterfly Dagger – Elma" In a flash of light the card had transformed into an emerald green dagger with a butterfly decoration where the blade met the handle. It radiated a soft glow and seemed to create a small outward flow of wind.

The group was surprised at the sudden transformation of the card.

"!" Tabitha had felt the wind flow from the blade.

"Amazing!" Professor Colbert leaned closer for a detailed look.

"W-what? H-How?" Louise blinked several times to absorb what had just happened.

"Ahh how beautiful, a pity it isn't red." Commented the passionate redhead.

Maki smiled and got a feel of his dagger; it was as light as a feather and it was cool to the touch. "Well, there's the card. Unsummon" And in another flash the dagger had returned to its transparent card-like dimensions.

Mr. Colbert, being the scholar that he is, raised another question. "We didn't see you holding a weapon like that dagger. Care to explain?"

Maki sighed; this wasn't so easy since he still felt the lingering pain. "Mist Body" In yet another flash of light he was, normal?

"Nothing happened darling!"

Maki smiled, "This is an example of a card that doesn't make itself known until a certain requirement is met."

"What is this requirement Maki?" The teacher asked.

"I want one of you to attack me."

"You know I wouldn't attack you darling!" Kirche said seductively

Louise took up the offer quickly…maybe too quickly. The pinkette produced a leather whip from who knows where and smirked. "I was hoping I could punish my no good familiar for all the trouble!"

Maki just smiled…with a little mix of a grin. "Take your best shot."

"Gladly!" The whip wielding mage took her best swing at Maki's back and felt no resistance?

"W-What?" Louise felt no resistance and heard no satisfying crack of the whip.

Tabitha just pointed at Maki, "Mist…"

The group looked at Maki's chest…or where Maki's chest should have been. Maki was still smiling. "Surprised yet again?" His body was normal, all except the chest area. Where the whip should've hit was a trail of wispy mist. "This equip only activates when I'm attacked. It renders nearly all forms of attack useless." In a few seconds the wispy mist coalesced around his chest and reformed his upper torso. "Unsummon" And in another flash his body was 'unequipped'

Jean Colbert gaped at the strange abilities that this familiar had, "Remarkable…"

"Yep." Maki slowly got off the bed while making sure not to wake Eve. "I want my body to readjust so let's go take a walk. I'll explain the negative effects of my abilities as we walk."

••••

"Urk…" The pain was gradually weakening with time as he and the others walked through the courtyard. Kirche offered to help Maki by giving him some support and he accepted, wanting to lessen the strain yet still work his body. Maki leaned onto Kirche who was more than happy to oblige.

Louise, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased at the thought of losing her familiar to her enemy, "Kirche! Get off him!"

Kirche placed her finger on her bottom lip innocently, "Ara? How can the short Louise help Maki?" She smiled, "At least I'm tall enough to help Maki stay up, my poor darling would just be in more pain if you were to help him walk."

Louise saw how Kirche's height helped Maki keep balanced and she gave a "Hmph" before bringing her gaze forward.

Tabitha was following the group from behind and gave a small glance up to her staff and continued onward.

••••

The group consisting of Maki, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Colbert were walking at a comfortable pace.

Jean Colbert edged closer to Maki's unoccupied side, "Care to discuss the negative aftereffects?"

Maki shifted his weight as to not burden Kirche and he turned to the teacher, "So your scholarly spirit burns with curiosity?" The teacher nodded and Maki smiled back as he saw that Jean Colbert had come prepared with a stick of writing charcoal and a notepad.

"The aftereffects of unsummoning cards aren't exactly pleasant. From what I've gathered, I'm subjected to extreme pain if I pick a non-living transformation, such as my shield transformation. I experience damage on a lesser extent if I choose a non-human but living transformation. And I now know that human or humanoid transformations deal next to no damage at all to myself."

Mr. Colbert was scribbling down notes to the best of his ability as the group kept on their leisure walk, "What a dangerous ability…"

Maki flinched a bit when the pain flared for a moment, "I think that there are limits when I transform into non-sentient transformations. I remember when I woke up I wasn't in Shield's form. What happened?"

Louise, who was trailing behind, picked up her speed and walked next to the teacher. "We saw you change into a shield and after deflecting the attack you returned back into yourself." Maki thought about Louise's recollection.

"So I guess I have some sort of time restraint on my non-sentient changes. Oh, and I also have time restraints on my transformations; depending on the strength of a transformation I am restricted from using the same change for certain times." Maki saw the teacher jot additional notes down onto his pad. "I wish I had the skills to fix up these aftereffects…" Maki stumbled a bit on one of the blocks on the stone pathway.

"Darling!" Kirche recovered from the sudden shift and kept Maki from falling flat onto the stones.

"Thanks Kirche…" Maki felt another pain on his gut and he saw that their walk had brought him back to the dorms, "I think I need to rest up again…I'll head back up with Louise and I'll meet you all tomorrow when I'm all better…" He shifted his weight onto himself and struggled over to Louise, "Care to take me back so I can rest Master Louise?"

"S-sure…" Louise was unsure on how to support Maki. The last time she had helped him the pain wasn't so severe.

"I think I stayed upright for too long…" Maki began his slow trek into the dorm until he felt something gripping him from his waist, "Huh?"

"I-It's a Master's duty to h-help their familiar!" Louise attempted to support Maki, but to him all he felt was the little pinkette hugging him.

'_Urk…she hugged my gut…'_ As the two made their way up the stairs Maki glanced down at Louise and saw her determination in her eyes. _'A little more pain won't kill me…will it?'_ He shook his head and concentrated on getting himself to the bed to alleviate the pain.

••••

"Louise I think I'm good enough to rest at my usual spot." Maki had slept for several more hours and assumed that he was able to move freely without much pain.

"Maki…" Louise sounded sad at Maki's announcement… "I order my familiar to rest up for tomorrow!" …Or not, her usual temper resurfaced and Maki went back to 'No' mode.

"No." Louise's order was shot down.

"I want you to rest up! It's not like there's something tomorrow!" She averted her gaze to the side.

'_Smooth…'_ Maki was curious and if he stayed he could get some decent rest without getting hurt…probably… "Why do I have to rest up tomorrow?"

"Shut up! I'll tell you tomorrow! Now go to sleep!" Maki took the opportunity to get some shuteye and as soon as he lay on the bed he was out like a light again.

At that moment Louise wanted to blast Maki for sleeping on her bed, but something stopped her. She had something planned for Maki tomorrow, but first she needed some sleep.

Louise changed and got herself to the bed…but she wasn't going to sleep unprepared…as she drifted off to sleep she was hugging her wand to her chest ready to blast her pesky familiar should he do anything weird…

* * *

Author's Note: And now I bid thee adieu~ I need to work on my studies now so i'll continue this story next summer...

P.S. Don't tell me that i didn't give you an early warning about my schedule.

P.P.S. Ah! I was reviews on what you want for pairings! Just add what you want for pairings at the end of your reviews and i'll look over it.

P.P.P.S. So far i have gotten: (I'll Update the votes whenever i get them...and you can vote on more than one character!)

Voting is still ongoing! **•Updated as of 1/16/2013•**

Tabitha - 13

Louise - 4

Irukuku - 7

Eve - 13

Undine (Water Spirit) - 1

Longueville (Matilda) - 3

Sheffield - 2

Agnes - 3

Cattleya - 2

Tiffania - 5

Kirche - 3

Siesta - 3

Henrietta - 2

Sasha (1st Gandalfr) - 1

[Harem] - 8

P.P.P.P.S. I also want some possible summons for some extra scenes. (I have the main conflicts covered with summons already)

Blue Eyes White Dragon - 4

Dark Magician - 3

Black Luster Soldier- 4

Dark Magician of Chaos - 3

Obelisk the Tormentor - 2

Buster Blader - 1

Harpie's Brother - 2

Harpie's Pet Dragon - 1

Sorcerer of Dark Magic - 1

Air Armor Ninja - 1

Aqua Armor Ninja - 1

Earth Armor Ninja - 1

Flame Armor Ninja - 1

Crimson Ninja - 1

Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo - 1

Senior Silver Ninja - 1

Strike Ninja - 1


	11. Chapter 11

CardMaster Of Zero11

I do not own YuGiOh or Familiar Of Zero

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

Morning came early for Maki...well earlier. He had just woken up a good two hours earlier due to Louise. Her creepy laugh and weird grin coupled with the fact that she was still sleeping was more than enough reason to place some distance between he and the explosive pinkette.

Unfortunately for Maki his body was still on lockdown so he couldn't exactly leave the bed silently.

'_I was pretty sure that I could move properly after more rest...so why can't i move right now?' _Physically his body should be rested enough for movement so why? (Muahahaha that was for stealing my plot bunnies!)

He was given a bit of reprieve when he remembered that he could still turn his head away from the currently creepy pinkette.

But...somehow listening to the creepy laughter without seeing the source made him more uncomfortable. _'Like the feeling of stalked prey'_

It would be for a good long hour he would be stuck on the bed, then and only then would he able to regain feeling throughout his body. So, he thought back to one of his favorite memorable events...

••••

_Maki thought...he thought back to when he first made his promise..._

"_Ohohoho, though the decades have passed, I still remember when i proposed to your grandmother."_

_Maki sat before his grandfather, looking up curiously, head tilted up in slight awe at his real fatherly figure._

"_What was it like?" Maki asked, his voice sounding small and higher pitched._

_Maki's grandfather closed his eyes and contemplated a bit before speaking, "I guess it felt like love."_

"_How does love feel like?" Maki asked with wide-eyed curiosity._

_His grandfather opened his eyes and with a warm smile said, "It most certainly feels amazing, as if you have been blessed. I know that may sound confusing, and it might evade your senses, but trust me, when you realize...you will know..." The elder nodded sagely as he recounted his past._

_Maki's grandmother put in her two cents, "love makes you stupid! Look at your grandfather here!" _

"_Really?" Maki asked, completely enraptured by the elder man's words to notice his grandmother's outcry._

"_Haha, yes it really makes you feel blessed." He sweatdropped but he didn't deny his wife's words._

_He chuckled lightly into his hand, "One question little Maki, now that you have heard my story, do you wish to obtain this blessing called love?"_

_Maki nodded furiously. "Of course!"_

_The elderly man procured an aged book decorated with faded designs which covered the front and back near his lampshade. _

"_This book here-" With a huff to remove the dust, he continued, "-was what i was, and still am."_

"_Old?"_

"_Hmph, not the book itself! What's in the book, in it!" He lightly tapped Maki's head with the book before placing it carefully in Maki's little hands._

"_Open it and read. Proper treatment is the first step in building the foundation on which the blessing called love sits atop." He moved his hands one atop the other in a stacking motion._

"_Huh?" Maki's head leaned forward in an attempt to understand the words more clearly._

"_How you act and how you speak to girls will get you closer to what you said you wanted to obtain."_

"_Love?"_

"_Exactly. Now read the first lines and then go to bed." The elder gathered more pillows behind himself._

"_But shouldn't i read it all now?" Maki's eyes were furiously scanning the specified lines back and forth, up and down, left and right._

"_You will learn what the book taught me when you get older. I don't expect you to understand the entire book in one hour. When i recieved this book, i was years ahead and yet i couldn't piece together what the book said until i grew older." With that said, Maki's grandfather leaned back to catch some sleep that most children like Maki seemed to ignore._

••••

Maki reopened his eyes.

His recollection of his dream quickly faded back into his subconscious as he awoke.

It was bright. Bright enough for him to accurately guess that an hour passed. He carefully slid out of the bed and made his way outside, happy to have left that mini torture session.

••••

"One, two!" Maki finished his rather difficult stretching session in a span of several minutes, quite longer than the usual, but that was most likely because of his summoning. He headed over to a nearby fountain made for the servants to wash the nobles' clothing.

"Plumbing? Nah, if i had to guess it would be running with the help of magic." Maki said to himself as he bent down to soak his head under the water before coming back up for air.

"Umm Maki? If i had to say, I guess it would be magic." Siesta said as she stood behind Maki with an assortment of clothes in a basket.

"Siesta? Oh, thanks for the thought. That was me just talking, sorry." Maki said as he bent forward to dry his hair. "So, what are you doing here up so early?"

"Don't you know? Either today or tomorrow is when the a noble comes to watch the young nobles perform their traditional exhibition." Siesta handed over one of the dry rags she had been holding.

"Thanks, what do you mean, exhibition?" He dried his hair and wringed the cloth.

"My pleasure. Either today tomorrow is when the young masters get to impress royalty with their familiars." Siesta placed the wet cloth on top of the basket.

Maki pondered a bit, "So that's what Louise meant last night!"

"You mean she didn't tell you? The young nobles have been practicing for some time now." She readjusted the basket in her grasp, "Well, that isn't very considerate of her. She should've planned ahead for this."

"Maybe she just forgot." He gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Then she should've told you last night then! Oh, I need to get these to the lines to dry!" Siesta turned and headed off, "I'll be watching along with Marco and the others!"

But before Siesta forgot, she turned around, rested the basket, and began to fish out something from her pockets, "Maki wait! I want you to have this. It was Mott's to begin with and since you defeated him you should have it."

"Oh, thanks Siesta!" Maki stuffed the black case in one of his pockets, "You wouldn't want to be late, right Siesta?" He said to a scurrying Siesta.

••••

Maki headed toward Eve's sleeping spot with a thought in his head, _'Joint performance with Eve...or solo?' _Maki's face scrunched up in concentration.

'_Eve's not Louise's familiar so she isn't required to.' _He frowned a bit, '_Maybe she was going to tell me that Eve's going to perform in my place.'_

Maki's face had the look of determination,_ 'If Louise wants a show off, then i'll show off in Eve's place!'_

••••

Eve was presently sleeping on a bed of foliage she had gathered over the numerous trips with Irukuku to the nearby forest. Her head snapped up when she heard someone coming, she had blasted away several unwanted trespassers on their way to meet a certain redhead without wings. She frowned at the loss of some foliage because of that, but foliage wasn't so hard to gather if she could manage her play time with Irukuku.

She smiled after recognizing who the person was and rested her head back on the foliage. She extended her plumage to widen her 'blanket' and closed her eyes.

The figure waved something around and Eve felt that little disturbance. Seconds later a larger figure landed nearby with a gust of wind. Eve frowned a bit when she felt some of her bed fly away so she raised her head and looked at the two.

"Eve-nee! Tabitha-nee wants us to play in the air for todays performance!" Eve nodded happily at Irukuku's words and shifted her attention to Tabitha, who stood nearby with her crooked staff.

"Thank you." Tabitha gave a brief nod before turning to face an arriving Maki.

"Good morning." With a forward stare Tabitha greeted Maki.

"Good morning to you too Tabitha. And to you Eve and last but not least, Irukuku." Maki smiled as they each returned the greeting with a faint nod/nod/multiple nods.

"So, what are you all doing up so early? Eve i can understand, but you two?"

"Exhibition."

"Oh yeah, that. I just found out about that just a moment ago." Maki failed to notice Tabitha's staff shift faintly when her grip faltered, "What about the exhibition?"

"Duet." Tabitha faced the harpie and dragon.

"You and Ir-Sylpheed?" The correction was noted and Tabitha shook her head.

"Then...Eve and Sylpheed?" Tabitha nodded but was slightly surprised at the response.

"Oh! You two will do great!" Maki's confidence in the aerial pair made both of the girls happy.

"Why?" Tabitha asked.

"I was thinking of a way of not letting Louise make Eve perform for her during the exhibition, seeing as I am Louise's familiar not Eve and yet Louise still views Eve as her true familiar." Maki was relieved by the fact that Louise won't harm him for denying her access to Eve, but he wasn't so sure that he would survive a anger-induced explosion.

"Performance?" Tabitha wondered what Maki would do now, now that Eve was obviously taken.

"I'll do a summon, though I won't be able to practice with it with the amount of time left before the exhibition." Maki fished out his card to check the cooldown...yep, not enough time. Seven hours? That would be gambling on the hope that the Exhibition would start in more than seven hours, he didn't even know when was the exhibition. So he decided that he would wing it.

"Good luck." With that said Tabitha left while Eve was dragged along by Irukuku.

••••

"I guess this would be the appropriate time to wake up my 'Master'." Maki said to himself as he stood outside the door to Louise's room. He made his way into the room to see Louise in the middle of changing into her academy attire.

"You!" She said with no embarrassment, "Dress me!" She blinked owlishly when she saw that she was speaking to a door, "Hey! Get back here!"

"No." Maki said as he stood back in the hallway, "You get dressed while i take a short nap on this hard stone floor."

Louise grumbles something about 'ungrateful familiars' and began searching her drawers.

••••

"Hurry!" Louise continued dragging the male to the entrance. Maki had unfortunately slept for two more hours while Louise waited impatiently behind the door. Maki woke up to the smell of burning hair, searing heat, and a loud boom.

"What's this all about?" After a few seconds he was dragged into a crowd of gathering students.

"Look! Look! It's the princess!" Louise was hopping, trying to get a look, but the crowd blocked her view.

"Hold still," Maki placed his trust on his muscles and lifted Louise onto one of his shoulders.

"H-Hey! Wha-" Louise flailed a bit and Maki was thinking about dropping her, but he decided against it since it was just plain mean.

Louise instantly calmed down once she had a clear view of the carriage, she watched in awe as the procession made its way toward the Headmaster.

'_Unicorns?'_ Maki was plenty tall to get a view and wasn't that shocked to see something straight out of a fantasy world. He saw the main carriage being pulled by two pure-white unicorns side by side. His experience with magic up to this point made him accept mostly all things magical.

After the procession came to a halt, Maki saw the teachers and headmaster kneel down in front of the royal carriage. Moments later he caught a glimpse of the princess that Louise had been talking about. Maki was expecting some lady clad in gold, but he was proven wrong when he saw a beautiful violet-haired maiden walk gracefully out and toward the kneeling teachers.

Though Maki was too far to hear what she was saying he saw the way the princess dressed. It wasn't draped entirely by gold or jewels, it was fancy enough to show that she was royalty and it was topped off with a silver tiara atop her head. The crowd dispersed soon after the princess was guided inside the main building and Louise and Maki began their walk back to her room.

••••

"Ahh! It feels good to be back on this bed!" Maki sighed out contentedly as he lay outstretched on Louise's bed.

"Hey! You're getting too comfortable for a familiar!" Louise complained with her hand placed by her hips.

"I'm going to go sleep back outside tonight, so don't worry."

"Hmph"

Maki thought back at what had happened. He definitely believed that these types of visits usually have a reason.

"Louise?"

"Yes my familiar?" Maki just ignored the last two words.

"So, why did the princess visit today of all days?"

Maki waited for a while on his back while looking at the ceiling. He sat up to see why Louise was taking so long to reply back and he was soon looking at a fidgeting Louise.

"OH NO!" Louise's unexpected scream temporarily deafened Maki as he held both his hands to his ears.

"Ow! What happened?"

"I completely forgot!"

'_Oh the exhibition.'_ Maki remembered what Siesta told him and yet he didn't feel like telling Louise that he knew, "Forgot about what?"

"The exhibition! Oh no!" She paced back and forth before snatching Maki and dragging him yet again to the courtyard, "We have to practice for the princess!"

"That pretty girl from the carriage?" Maki was soon hit by Louise's whip which came from nowhere.

"That's Princess Henrietta!" She hit him again, "Treat her name with respect!"

"While I-ow treat women with-ow respect I-Ow perfer to-Ow show respect-OW that hurts! Quit it!" Maki rolled to the side and nursed himself.

"I don't care! Wait-what are we here for again?"

"The exhibition."

"But isn't that tomorrow? Tomorrow! You have to practice! Or better yet! Get Eve!"

"Yes, i'll practice. No i won't get Eve."

"Why. Won't. You. Familiar?" Louise said dangerously.

"Eve's already taken for the exhibition. She's performing with Sylpheed." Louise's face fell, now there was no chance of winning first place since Tabitha's majestic familiar and the beautiful harpie that was supposed to be hers were performing a duet. "They're going to do great tomorrow!" Maki said with a smile.

Louise grumbled but she knew Tabitha would get high marks due to her studious and determined nature even without the harpie. She was also wishing Tabitha good luck in the exhibition in the back of her mind...same with Kirche even though she 'hates' her. "Then you'll have to practice hard to get the princess' recognition!"

Maki smiled in return, "That i can do miss Louise." He nodded and fished out his card and the same black case that Siesta gave to him fell out onto the grass unnoticed by either of the two.

"Hmph!" She turned away but was pleased to have gotten some bit of respect, "Let's go practice where the exhibition will be held. I'm sure there are other nobles, like I, would be practicing there." She walked off to the exhibition yard which was very similar to the other courtyards but more spacious for a performance.

••••

There were definitely people training for tomorrow's event. Maki noticed a couple of the people practicing with their partners like Guiche and Kirche.

"Come on Flame! Let's make those flames burn in a more passionate dance!" Said Kirche as she encouraged her familiar, Flame, as the fire salamander attempted to control the fire it was breathing.

"Ah! Belldandy! Surely we will stun the princess with our beauty!" Guiche said as he lay on a patch of rose petals along with his... very large mole familiar?

"It's good to see everyone trying so hard to practice." Maki smiled and nodded to himself, "It looks like Kirche is doing spectacular with Flame, and same with Guiche and his large mole familiar, though I don'-EARGH!" His commentary was ended with an explosion to his face.

BOOM

"Why would you complement an enemy?" Louise said angrily with her wand raised, "Especially her!" she said pointing to the tanned redhead.

"My my? If it isn't little Louise!" Kirche made her way to Maki and Louise by kindly asking the males to move aside, "You really do know how to make an entrance do you?" Kirche teased.

In response, Louise reddened in embarrassment as she noticed that her explosion got the attention of the other mages who were practicing, "I-i-it wasn't my fault! It was this dog's fault!" Louise said, pointing to a downed Maki.

"Oh my! A little too passionate with your magic Louise?" Kirche's remark got the small crowd laughing, the small crowd dispersed after they had their laugh. "Flame? Could you be a dear and clean Maki up so he can see?" The flame salamander nodded and Licked the soot off of Maki's face.

"Ahhh! Flame! I'm clean! I'm clean!" Maki got up quickly to avoid a second round of licks to the face. "Good morning everyone?" He said as he noticed the three mages in his presence; Kirche, Guiche, and Louise.

"Hello darling!" Kirche smiled sweetly, she slowly inched closer to Maki. But every time she got closer, Maki would move back the same amount.

"A good aftermorning to you Maki!" Guich said as he patted his familiar's head, the mole's nose wagged in response.

"Hmmph." Louise was all quiet trying to prevent another explosion. She walked off to cool off and get some tea to calm her explosive nerves.

"Uhh...Kirche?" Asked Maki.

"Yes darling?"

"Weren't you practicing on a Flame's performance?" Maki gave a pleading glance at Flame since he couldn't...or didn't know how to treat Kirche and her forwardness. Flame nodded back at Maki.

"Kyuh!" Flame replied.

"Oh! That's right Flame! you do need my help to make the pattern, sorry!" With that Kirche accompanied her familiar to an area to practice their moves.

Maki then turned to see Guiche...

"Ahh! Belldandy! We are sure to win over the princess and win the exhibition with our unparalleled beauty!" Guiche said as he hugged his large familiar as they both posed on a bed of rose petals.

...being unpredictable. Seriously, where did he get all those petals-nevermind, it was a world that relied on magic so it's most likely because of a spell.

Maki thought back to their first meeting and wanted to bring it up. "So, Guiche, how goes your relationship with the girls you were talking to before?" Maki inquired.

"Oh, about the fair maidens I had talked to." Guiche sat up and leaned back on his large familiar which acted like a large furry pillow at the moment. "I apologized earnestly to miss Cathy for my actions."

"And the blond girl with the ringlets?" Maki wished to learn the girl's name so he would be able to call them with their own name, and not 'hey you there!'. Maki wasn't rude...to those who didn't throw around explosions like there was no tomorrow.

"Miss Montmorency? I've apologized but she still is mad at me for what i've done." Guiche sighed.

"Have you seriously apologized?" Guiche nodded.

"According to what i've learned myself, you should do something special to prove that what you say is true." Maki barely had any experience with women, and any little experience he had was still fresh, but he knew that proving your words with actions was the way to go.

"You're a genius Maki!" Guiche gave a small bow and departed, off toward Montmorency most likely. Moments later his familiar woke up from it's little nap and when it found that Guiche was nowhere to be seen, it burrowed into the ground.

"Louise! I mustn't keep her waiting." Maki hastily ran over to Louise in the hopes that he wouldn't get blasted.

••••

"How long were you going to make me wait!" Louise tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry." Maki said as he watched Louise sip on her tea at the fancy outdoor table.

"It's ok." THAT was surprising to Maki. Louise should've been ready to blast him to oblivion. He squashed that thought since it was rude of him to be determining how she would act like. It was just unexpected.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have to put up with you if I want to get the princess' attention." Louise looked hard into Maki's eyes, "Will you promise to make a performance that will amaze the princess?"

"Of course, I did make a promise, and i'm not one to just give a weak performance after I apologized to you." Maki pulled out his card. "You just need to tell me what you want and i'll go from there."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be altering the way i'll summon for the exhibition."

Louise frowned, "What do you mean? Explain more!"

"I'll be making my appearance fancy, so, what will be your order?" Maki gave a light chuckle at how similar he sounded like a server.

The pinkette set her tea down and cupped her chin with a hand and contemplated the meaning of life...not really, she was just thinking of ways to blow the competition away, figuratively.

"Can you make dragons appear?"

"No." Of course not. It would hurt after he was done.

"Can you make the ground split?"

"Why would you want me to do that?" Splitting the ground? That was just silly.

"True. I don't know what would happen if you split a floating continent." Maki nodded...wait, what?

"This is a floating continent?" Then it was definitely a big nono to split a continent hovering at high altitudes.

"Of course! Where do you come from-oh. Nevermind." H-hey! it wasn't like he knew all the things a Halkegenian child should know. Louise continued, "Can you make dragons appear?"

"Didn't you ask that already? Still no."

"Griffons?"

"No."

"Unicorns?"

"No."

"Dragons?"

"Seriously? What's with your obsession with dragons?"

"They're magnificent creatures! It's a perfectly reasonable obsession!"

"Whatever..."

"Then what CAN you do?" She produced a whip and bent it threateningly.

"You know what?" Maki said as he put away the card, "You should take some time off while I take care of this, ok?"

"Why?" The pinkette asked as Maki guided her to the dorm.

"Umm, you worry about your appearance?" Louise nodded. "Then how about you work on your appearance for the exhibition?"

"A-a-are y-y-you c-calling m-me ugly?" Louise said dangerously as she gripped her whip tightly AND he wand, ready to lash out at one wrong word.

'_Dangerous ground...I just feel it.' _He could just _smell _the gunpowder floating in the air.

"No! Not at all! I'm just saying that you should try to make yourself look cuter than you already are!" His words made Louise stutter incomprehensible words and he quickly guided(pushed) her in the direction of the_ dorms._

'_Phew. Disaster averted.' _Maki took Louise's chair and sat on it before whipping out his card and began working on modifying the summoning procedure. _'This is going to take a while. I don't have a computer with me.'_

••••

"Oi! Maki! Why'd you leave me-oh it's just you." Said an old sentient sword when Louise returned to her room.

"What do you mean 'oh it's just you'?!" Louise grabbed and shook the scabbard in a vain attempt to 'strangle' the sword, "You should just get melted for the metal!"

"Easy there girl! I get dizzy."

"Hmph!" Louise dropped Delflinger unceremoniously.

"I can also get concussions." He added.

"Hmph!" She turned around and worked on her look in the mirror. Though it does take Louise more time to care for her hair than other nobles since she couldn't just wave her wand to condition her hair, it was still a bit excessive, the amount of time, that is.

••••

"Darn, my card can't expand." Said Maki as he squinted at the card. Back in Duel Universe he could easily bring up a holographic display in the air, or he could enlarge the card into any size ranging from PC monitor size to the size of walls.

"Ergh." Maki squinted to make out the little markings on the card, unfortunately he couldn't scale the text higher, since the makers never expected that this would happen.

He sighed and leaned back onto the stone wall and set the card down and watched as the mages practiced.

"Trouble?" Said a certain petite mage with her signature red-rimmed glasses and staff.

"Yeah, I can't prepare for the exhibition if I can't even read what's on my card." Maki sighed dejectedly. He knew first impressions were important for the exhibition so he wanted to start with an eye-opener.

"Magi-" Tabitha was midway through raising her staff at Maki but was interrupted when his eyes searched her face.

"Tabitha! Can you lend me your glasses?" Maki got off his butt and kneeled before the bluenette with his hands clasped, "Please? I'll remember what's on it so I won't need to bother you again!"

Tabitha stared at Maki for a moment before lowering her staff and nodding. She could've cast a spell to help with Maki's sight problem and she didn't have any of her books with her to read so she didn't see the problem in letting him use what she herself wasn't using.

After Tabitha handed her glasses over, Maki began tapping away at the card with glasses in one and the card in the other.

"Thanks Tabitha-what's the matter?" He asked curiously at Tabitha who was squinting at him.

"Sight."

"Oh sorry i'll give them-"

"Read." Maki nodded in response but he wondered if she caught the movement.

"This is going to take a while then. I'll grab a chair for you while i work on this, ok?" Without waiting for an answer Maki ran over to procure a chair for Tabitha and came back seconds later.

"You?" She asked as she sat down.

"I prefer the grass beneath my feet since it's a rarity for me." Maki sat down cross-legged before Tabitha.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Back where I lived there was no open areas for grass to grow. It was either buildings or roads where I lived." Maki smiled a bit at the next thought, "But whenever i left to visit my grandparents I got to enjoy their spacious home and open expanse."

"Parents?"

"Things were better in the beginning, things happen and time changes people, I enjoyed my childhood while it lasted and every visit to my grandparents." Maki smiled and then turned his attention to deciphering what was on his card, "So, how about your parents?"

Tabitha hesitated momentarily, "...Parent." She corrected.

"Sorry" Maki apologized, looking up from his work.

The blue-haired mage shook her head in return and continued, "Sick."

The duelist had his head buried in his card when he responded, "Mother or Father?"

"Mother." She said as she caught a glimpse of Irukuku and Eve practicing their movements high up in the air, or what she thought was Irukuku and Eve since to her eyes it was just a blue dot and red dot circling around.

"You know, I can try my hand at helping her recover with this." Maki waved his card.

"How?" Her mother's sickness wasn't so easy to cure, many prominent nobles tried their best and failed so she had reason to doubt.

"If it's magic-related then I could negate it, if it's a sickness from a wound then I can heal it. If it's neither then i'll still do my best to cure or at least lessen it."

"It's ok." She gently refused him since she didn't want to pull him into something he might regret.

"No problem. Just ask and I'll help you anytime you want." With a few swipes of his finger he was finally able to access the visual section of the summoning procedure. And the mini mage stared silently at the unaware tester, Maki.

••••

"It's getting dark, I appreciate you help Tabitha and i'm sorry for taking up your time." The duelist said as he handed over the glasses.

"No." She shook her head, telling Maki that it wasn't a bother, and got up.

"May I take the pleasure of escorting you?" Maki said with a slight bow and smile.

She tugged on his shirt and pointed to the dining hall.

"Aha! So you wish to eat? Then I, Maki, will escort you there!" He said in an exaggerated fashion, not unlike a certain Gramont boy. Tabitha smiled slightly at his antics since she didn't expect the suddenness.

••••

"I'll be off to eat with the chef and his crew!" With another bow Maki was off to get his food and have a nice chat with Marco, the head chef.

••••

"How did you like the cuisine Our Sword?" the Head chef said with a hearty boom.

"It never ceases to amaze me! It was especially great today, why is it?"

"Well, since the princess came to visit and since the exhibition is tomorrow, we took great care to feed everyone in a more impressive manner." Marco gave Maki a 'pat' on the back. "Tomorrow's a special day for us people here too! We get to watch performances every year on this day!"

••••

Maki was on his way back up to Louise's room to tell her that everything's done for tomorrow. The red-haired duelist scrolled through the card's options as he walked up the staircase of the tower dorm.

As he looked up to see where Louise's room was he was a hooded figure knocking on the pinkette's door.

"Maki is that you?" Said person could hear Louise and saw her through the door she had just opened. Until the cloaked figure ushered itself inside and closed the door behind it.

"W-who are you?" Maki drew nearer and clutched his card in one hand and the doorknob in the other.

He was about to rush inside until he heard a feminine voice, "It's been a while." Maki grit his teeth, he didn't expect the stranger to be a woman, so he began thinking for non-lethal cards to-

"Ah!"

'Louise!' His mental card listing blanked and just burst through the door, ready to call out a form...until he heard Delf.

"Relax there Partner! This pretty lady here isn't here to hurt Louise!"

Maki's eyes were on Delf's form talking away while on the floor.

"Princess Henrietta?" Maki said confusingly as he saw the Halkigenian princess hugging away at a shocked Louise.

"O-o-oh M-maki! you're here! Huh? What are you doing?" Louise stuttered, still shocked at the princess' unexpected visit.

Maki bent down on one knee and bowed, "I would have never expected this knowledge on manners would be used at all in my life. Greetings princess Henrietta, or is it queen?"

"My actual status is as queen, but I don't mind being called princess since i'm so used to that title. I also appreciate your politeness, please stand up, I wish to thank you for protecting Louise so far and for your involvement with Count Mott." Maki stood up and looked at an embarrassed Louise who was about to call out on Maki at being rude, but was proven wrong. Louise was the first to speak up,

"Princess, why do you wish to thank my familiar?"

"For protecting you since I can't always be here with you, and for putting down a noble whose treatment of their servants wasn't so noble of them."

"If i may ask, what do you mean about the first part?" Maki inquired.

"Oh! We were friends at a young age and still are. Back then Louise used to tag along with her father who frequently visits the castle to talk with the king and we played every time she came over. It was one day that Louise helped me look at the brighter side of living in a castle, and because of her help I promised to her that i would do my best to help her whenever she was in trouble." Louise brightened up at the memory.

"Remember when we played along the lakeside?" Louise said excitedly.

"Oh yes, i remember when we tried to catch butterflies!"

Maki smiled as the two childhood friends reminisced about their time at the castle outdoors. He silently ushered himself while placing a finger on his lips to keep Delflinger from speaking.

••••

As Maki walked toward his outdoor sleeping area he looked back at the dorm tower and was pleased to see the shadows of the two girls chat away.

•••• ••••

It was a new and exciting day for many people in the academy. For the second year nobles it was a time to show their skills with their familiars. For the servants it was a once-a-year day of entertainment for them. For the teachers it was a day to see how their students can apply their teachings. And for Maki? It was a time to see how his skills could be used for pure entertainment.

The courtyard was full of people, ranging from students, to teachers. The audience sat in pews, which could easily be assumed to be created by magic. The open air stage was set. And the performing second-years were waiting for their turn in a side area.

Mr. Colbert announced the start of the exhibition, "We're all here to bear witness to this year's familiar exhibition!"

The audience roared their approval.

And the exhibition began.

••••

One of the first performances to grab the attention of the onlookers was Kirche and Flame's performance. It was 'A spectacular display of Germanian passion' as said by Kirche herself. Her performance consisted of dancing through intricate patterns of fire created by her familiar, and the crowd loved the display.

••••

This girl, Miss Montmorency, was it? Performed in a unique way alongside her frog familiar. Both matched, Miss Montmorency with her blond hair and red bow, and her yellow frog familiar with a slightly oversized red bow tied around it's neck. Their performance also involved dancing, but not from the second year, but from her familiar. The little frog danced alongside its master as she played music on her violin.

••••

The Gramont? It certainly was unique. It just involved Guiche lying down on a bed of rose petals beside his mole familiar, both of which had a rose in their mouth. Maki had wondered if this was a performance but thought otherwise as the crowd applauded the young Gramont.

••••

Maki's favorite performance was definitely Irukuku and Eve's.

"Where are they?" Maki asked from the sidelines.

"Coming." Tabitha pointed at the sky behind the stage. It was small but Maki could see both Eve and Irukuku coming down fast. The people watching were confused at the lack of any appearance-

WHOOSH!

"What was that!" Shouted Malicorne as he gasped.

"I see red!" Kirche said as she brushed her hair from her face.

"No, blue!" Flame pointed out with his nose..

"Quite fast aren't they?" The headmaster commented as he sat in a fancy tent along with the princess/queen.

"Oh yes! I've never seen creatures as fast as those two!" Said a wide-eyed princess/queen Henrietta.

"Aiee!" Both Guiche and Montmorency screamed in unison as they hugged each other in fright at the gust of wind, Guiche now sported a comically large bump on his head because of 'his' invasion of space.

The startled spectators were taken aback at the speeds the two arrived with. For the faint hearted, be it male or female, gave yelps or screams. For those who kept an eye out, they only saw blurs of red and blue.

It was beautiful and comical in a way. With Eve fluttering around along with Irukuku who also tried her best to keep up with her less dexterous body. They both soared high in the sky, to low enough for Maki to reach up and brush against their wings. The smooth aerial twirls and dives were further enhanced by the fact that the two were performing in perfect harmony.

"They're amazing!" Maki said awestruck at the aerobatics. He felt a tug on his shirt,

"Come." Tabitha said as she walked up to the stage with Maki.

"What's the matter?" The red-haired male asked as he let himself be guided.

"End." Tabitha pointed at the aerial pair.

Both felt the gusts of wind as the two performers landed beside the two; Eve on Maki's left, and Irukuku on Tabitha's right.

Mr. Colbert took up his staff and spoke out to the crowd in his magically enhanced voice, "This magnificent aerobatic performance is brought to you by Tabitha's familiar Sylpheed, and Maki's partner Eve!"

The crowd gave a wondrous roar of approval to the four on stage.

Next up was Maki's turn. As they left Maki on the stage, Eve patted her claws on his shoulder, Irukuku playfully bit his hair, and Tabitha gave a nod.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Delflinger said offhandedly as he was held in the arms of Louise.

••••

Louise now stood on the side watching Maki with hopeful eyes. The young duelist smiled back, effectively telling the pinkette not to worry. He pulled his trusty Master Card and held it out toward the audience and called out just two words...

"**Dark Magician!"**

The card glowed before an endless stream of runes shot out. The onlookers were caught off guard by the spectacle and judging by the looks on their faces it was good to assume that they were shocked by the runes' abrupt appearance.

The runes kept spilling out while arranging themselves into massive circles floating around Maki. Louise was awestruck to say the least, she was expecting her familiar to do well, but not this well!

The card glowed softly before pulsing once and bursting into a small storm of particles around Maki, at the same time, the hovering rune circles broke apart before coalescing into a strip of runes.

It all happened in a second but no one missed it.

One end of the rune strip shot toward where Maki stood and immediately the runes formed themselves into a pillar encasing Maki and prevented anyone from looking inside.

The pillar of runes grew and soon exploded, sending runes in every direction. There were yells, screams, gasps, most people were too slow to react and closed their eyes at the incoming runes...only to feel nothing.

The crowd recovered and saw the runes phase right through them before fading out into a controlled burst of particles.

"Sorry about that..." The onlookers turned to see a purple figure standing atop the stage where Maki had stood. The one speaking wore a purple magician battle garb, though the magician definitely wore purple, there were different shades ranging from blue-purple for the front and back flowing sections of the garb, glossy dark purple for the majority of the attire, to the faded purple which decorated the attire with a simple smooth coiling design and trim. In his hand was a purple scepter with faded purple trim which, at the top, smoothed out into a space where a magic orb was positioned.

"Who are you?" Mr. Colbert asked, though he knew it was Maki because of the other day, he took action before the guards nearby had any funny ideas.

"Who am I?" Maki, as the Dark Magician, said rather darkly. The crowd tensed at the stranger's words.

"It's me! Maki!" He said in a cheerful manner. "Familiar of Louise de la Valliere!" He said, making an underhanded bow to the audience; who were having trouble wrapping their mind around the idea that Maki just performed magic. Sure, they knew he was strong enough to beat a mage, but actually perform magic?

"For my performance today i'll be performing magic today!" Coming up from the bow Maki continued, "This is not your average magic ladies and gentlemen!" The magician looked around.

"To begin i'll need an assistant, anyone?" Maki held out his hand to the crowd, and saw someone raise their staff. "Thank you very much for coming up here...miss?" He kept professional, but on the inside he was surprised that the bluenette had volunteered.

'_Maybe it was because I let Eve participate?'_ Maki thought as he felt Tabitha's hand, _ 'Absurd.'_ He shook his head lightly at the thought,_ 'Eve could've just went without my say.'_ With his outstretched hand he gently lifted the little mage from her feet and onto the stage. _'All the more reason to keep on my toes.'_

"Tabitha." She said, bowing to the crowd.

"Now for the performance!" With a wave of his scepter, two golden cylinders, large enough to hold maki, decorated with three bands, each had a question mark which stood out, faded in from existence. Both were hollowed out and with another wave he showed the inside to the audience to show that it was unoccupied. He then made the two containers float right above Tabitha and the other beside Maki the Dark Magician. The cylinder above the petite mage suddenly fell and encased her.

"Now will you observe that Miss Tabitha is now encased in the cylinder and the other is empty." He said as the floating cylinder above rotated to reveal nothing inside.

The magician now summoned numerous knives and directed them all at Tabitha's cylinder. The crowd gasped as they saw the knives pierce the cylinder with only the handles jutting out.

Maki continued as normal as he could be, "As you can see, there are knives now decorating this lovely golden cylinder." The perforated container flew back into the air.

"But where is Miss Tabitha?" The crowd's shock was replaced by confusion.

Until the cylinder above Maki turned and deposited Tabitha into his outstretched arms. After calmly setting the slightly surprised mage down, Maki continued.

"Only I know where she was, but all of us know where she is now. On her feet and unharmed." Maki bowed with Tabitha as the people roared their approval.

••••

"This year's exhibition was thrilling and it was exceptionally difficult to determine the true winner." Princess Henrietta announced to the nobles. "I have decided the winner of this year to be Tabitha, for her familiar's wonderful aerial skills with Maki's partner, Eve!" Henrietta placed a silver tiara on her head as a symbol of her achievement.

"Congratulations Tabitha! I knew it was going to be a close competition but i didn't know it would be so close that Princess Henrietta would say so." Maki said as he talked to Tabitha along with Irukuku and Eve.

"It was exciting right Eve-nee?" Irukuku chimed and Eve nodded with a smile. Their flight was amazing to say the least.

Off to the side of his eye Maki could see Louise coming closer.

"So how was my performance?" He said slowly when he noticed Louise frowning.

"I didn't know you were performing for Tabitha."

"Ah, it was Eve who performed with Sylpheed. I was pulled along by Tabitha near the end." Maki tensed.

Louise just sighed in defeat, "At least you did well in the exhibition."

"Don't kid yourself!" Delf exclaimed. "It was quite the fantastic performance, if I do say so myself."

Louise's mood clearly brightened up at the next words, "I didn't expect you to also be mentioned in the award ceremony! To even mention that the faire winner was hard to decide is unheard of!" The pinkette said excitedly.

"Hey Louise do you-" Maki was about to ask Louise for the princess' opinion until he was interrupted by numerous guards running off toward the rear courtyards.

"Stay here, i'll figure out what's going on." With that said, Maki ran off as quickly as his magician body could go.

"What about me!?" Yelled Delf as Louise banged the sword to shut up.

••••

As Maki drew nearer to the rear courtyard, he could see the guards that just passed back away slowly from the archway to the courtyard.

"H-hey you there, it's dangerous with that thing there!" One of the guard members said.

"Wait what do you-oh" Maki looked up to see a towering golem constructed out of massive boulders, light patches of grass topped off the golem. What took him by surprise was not what the golem was made out of, but the sheer size of the construct...it was about seven stories tall and three stories wide.

The golem continued what it was doing and kept throwing punches at one point on the academy tower. Each punch it threw created small tremors enough to make the guards sway.

••••

Atop the golem was a cloaked figure who was getting more frustrated at the arrival of the guards.

"My cover's blown, the fair must have concluded." She frowned at the miniscule cracks beginning to form on the wall's outer surface, "He told me that it was weak to physical attacks when i talked the information out of him...this is like punching steel!" She grumbled at the amount of time this was going to take.

••••

Mr. Colbert sneezed before continuing to calm down the students from the recent tremors.

"Everyone calm down there's nothing to worry about!"

••••

"Excuse me mister familiar-mage sir." One of the guardsmen asked.

"Huh?" Maki turned to see one of the guards talking to him while the rest ran back.

"We need to get back to the queen since we don't know if this is just a single attack of multiple ones." The guard began jogging back to the exhibition yard, "You should come come back with us!"

"Don't worry about me!" Maki turned to face the threat once more.

••••

Louise, curious to see where the guards ran off to, took the other side route to the rear courtyard, intent on not being indebted to her familiar.

••••

The red-haired duelist watched as the golem pummeled away at the slightly cracked surface of the tower until he decided to take action.

"Stop it!" The magician shouted as he pointed his staff toward the back of the golem. In hindsight, announcing your presence to an entity made up entirely out of boulders wasn't such a smart idea. He quickly rolled out of the way as he saw several boulders detach from the golem's back and fall toward him.

Realizing that the clothes he was wearing weren't suited for 'drop 'n roll' movements he erected a purple-tinged barrier that shrugged off the falling debris, like how a wedge forces objects to it's sides.

As more boulders were being thrown the field was growing closer to the appearance of the Field card; Wasteland. Now Maki had to actively run from the crude projectiles, lest he be boxed in from the copious amounts of rocks piling up beside his barrier.

After dodging for quite a while the tester could see a cloaked figure that was once hidden by the mound of boulders on the back of the golem. Seeing the source of the aimed projectiles Maki trained his scepter at the figure as he ran from the raining earth.

Numerous black orbs began to form in the vicinity of the scepter's orb but Maki couldn't lose control at this stage of the spell, the knowledge supplied by the Gandalfr runes told him that any lapse of control would send these orbs everywhere but it's intended target, and Maki didn't want these orbs to make pleasant contact with his face.

With the dark orbs fully formed Maki swiped his scepter at the figure, sending a crescent of dark energy spheres at the figure.

Some managed to clip the top of the golem's back, and most effectively missed the small target atop the construct's back, though it did stop the rain of earthen projectiles aimed at his person.

The Dark Magician Maki was about to use a more accurate shot until something in his periphery appeared...and this was definitely not the right moment for something distracting to occur,

••••

"Maki!" Louise screamed at the purple-clad battle mage as he was forming a large and condensed sphere of offensive magic.

"What are you doing!" The pinkette yelled at the top of her lungs, "Get back here it's too dangerous!" The last thing she saw of the Dark Magician was his head turning to her in surprise...

Before whipping back to his rapidly growing projectile in fear...

BOOM!

••••

'_How stupid of such a high caliber mage falling prey to his own spell because of such a small girl.' _The cloaked figure said with a raised eyebrow._ 'No matter.'_ She waved her wand and detached a nearby boulder off the giant's back and sent it toward the pink-haired girl.

••••

'_Is this it?'_ Louise thought fearfully as she stared into the rapidly approaching boulder.

"I'm sorry Maki..." She whispered before closing her eyes and bracing for the impact.

"Brace yourself!"

••••

A mere second earlier...

"Grahh!" Maki threw on a hastily constructed body shield to protect himself from his own power, but he couldn't negate the full brunt of the attack, since sometimes having offensive strength that overshoots your defensive strength isn't so great to have.

His battle garb had seared off his headgear and portions of his bodysuit, only his scepter remained unharmed, despite being the first to be hit.

Blinded by the smokescreen caused by the blast Maki kept his ears open, ready to react at a moments notice.

It was faint but Maki was sure he heard Louise, but not in the usual defiant and powerful voice.

"I'm sorry Maki..." Said person dashed toward the source of the voice.

As he cleared the smokescreen Maki didn't hesitate even a millisecond when he saw the falling boulder, this just gave him more reason to quicken.

"Brace yourself!" Maki yelled at Louise before shoving her off to the side.

"Waahh!" Said both Louise and Delflinger as they felt the sudden shift.

Maki knew he couldn't just take the boulder head on in his damaged state so he formed a barrier with his remaining strength and angled the boulder to fall right in front of him, the resulting blast blew up the ground and launched him further back.

••••

Maki was dazed, that's for sure. He couldn't hear as well; the constant ringing echoing in his head. He could see Delflinger lying a mere centimeter from his grasp trying to speak to him.

He couldn't make out the words, seeing as Delf was a sword, but his hearing was returning to him-

"-ki! Maki! Look up! We need to get away from the things falling from the sky!"

'_Things?' The _tattered duelist thought.

"Those pillars are going to crush us!" Delf yelled.

'_Huh? Funny, those 'pillars' look like the back of duel monster cards...huh?' _These 'pillars' that delf was screaming about were floating aimlessly down toward the ground. In fact, these were actually real duel monster cards falling from the sky...but how?

"The heart of the cards..." Maki said weakly as he remembered the famous line of 'The King Of Games'

His head fell to the side and he saw where the cards had come from; the black case that Siesta had given him was now lying in two halves. It must have fallen from his pockets sometime ago. As to figuring out that this was the source? It was because there were some cards still inside the deck. The blast caused by the boulder probably broke the container and freed the contents into the air.

Maki felt a card land on his outstretched hand near Delf and smiled weakly...

"The heart of the cards..." The card just floated into his hand, it depicted two crossed mage staves and where the staves crossed lay a simple gold rimmed shield decorated with the image of two crossed blades.

...but he spoke with such confidence.

It was a long shot, but in a world filled with floating continents, nothing was 'impossible' just improbable.

"K...Knig...**Knight's Title!**" In an all too familiar flash of light, Maki and Delflinger's forms were engulfed.

••••

The flash of light attracted the attention of the figure who was near to breaking through the tower walls with her golem.

'_He certainly looks different.'_ She mused. One more hit from the golem was enough to penetrate the stone walls. Now with the hinderance gone she smirked at her fortune.

Now all she had to do was get in and grab what she was looking for-

Her actions were interrupted by the gleam of light below. She huffed in annoyance, now she had to deal with the threat herself and there was a high possibility that using her golem to grab what she wanted would fail.

••••

"I...feel shiny..." Delflinger said, awed by his new appearance. Gone was his old single-bladed form and here was his glowing double-edged form with a large ruby gem decorating his hilt.

"And I feel as good as new." Maki was feeling nothing but the refreshing feeling surging through his body. He now wore a knight's helmet that looked familiar to a valkyrie's winged helmet, though his had a much larger central wing. His shoulder-guards felt heavy and armored, much different than his light-weighted cloth guards. He now wore a billowing black back-sided, red front-sided cape. And he now felt the weight of a sword in his grasp. Maki could feel the heavy chest plate rise as he took in a deep breath.

"Delflinger!" The knight yelled to his sword.

"...shiny-huh? Yeah?" The sword said, still awed by his appearance.

"I need you to trust me with what i'm about to do, ok?" Maki looked up at the looming construct before him.

"Sure thing Partner!"

"First, let's get rid of the raining rocks!" He defended himself by slashing at the incoming rain. He couldn't help but wonder at what the golem was doing with it's hand in the tower until he was refocused by a yelling sword.

"Focus!" The white blade reminded.

"Right!" He nodded, best deal with the present threat.

••••

'_Ok the golem has it. Time to leave.'_ The figure felt the golem grab it's target as she sent more rocks at the mage-turned-knight. She now ordered the golem to head back to her place.

••••

"W-w-what's happening to me?" Delf said as he felt the strange feeling well up inside his blade.

"I'm going to throw you." Maki said plainly. He saved the explanation for later and changed his grip to an under-handed hold.

He needed to focus, even though he had the destructive power, he needed to throw accurately, but trying to hit the multi-story golem shouldn't be so hard.

"Huh?"

"Here goes!" With a heave Maki hurled the sword like a spear and through the air.

"You're going to-WHAAA!" Maki could hear the warbled scream of Delf as he zipped toward the target.

"Just to be safe, I aimed for the chest." Off to the corner of his eye he could make out a blue glint high in the sky, pretty difficult since the sky is also blue.

••••

"Golem! Stop that sword!" The cloaked female ordered. The earthen construct rumbled in acceptance and moved it's free hand to grab the relatively small flying blade.

Seeing as the blade didn't hit her she jumped onto the enclosed hand which held the stolen items before she sensed something wrong.

Her golem was beginning to fall apart without her command! She felt the rate of destruction and made a quick decision.

"Throw me over the walls! I'll handle the landing!"

The quickly deconstructing golem threw it's enclosed hand with such force that it detached itself and made it fly over the walls and into the forest nearby. Moments later the magic that held it together vanished and the golem collapsed into the small hill of dirt and stone it had once been.

••••

Maki saw the earth being fall apart and rushed to see if Louise was alright and he let out a breath of relief when he saw a startled pinkette leaning up against the wall with shaky legs.

"What were you doing!" Louise seemed to regain her inner fire and did what one wouldn't do to their savior; yell angrily at him. "-urk!"

Maki would've missed it if he didn't have the trained eyesight of a knight, but things were still a little blurry so he couldn't make out the finer details.

One. Someone with blue hair, red-rimmed glasses, white stockings and...something striped? Fell down from the sky.

Two. That 'someone' pulled out her large staff.

Three. He heard a resounding 'konk!'

And Four. Louise fell down unconscious, Maki taking note that her eyes swirled.

"Tabitha?" The knight knelt down to the bluenette's eye-level, taking off his helmet and holding it in his hand.

"You're okay..." Tabitha's two word response was followed by an action that left Maki wondering what was on his head.

It felt warm, then it ruffled his hair.

"Your hand?"

A nod.

"MAAKKIII!" A certain dragoness yelled worriedly as Maki heard two sets of wing beats.

"Oof!"

'Huh?'

One second ago, Tabitha's hand was on Maki's head.

Now the hand only patted air.

"H-hey! Don't just tackle me without warning!" Maki said playfully as he was nuzzled to death by Irukuku.

Eve landed and knelt down next to Louise and poked her unconscious form gently with her claw.

"Alive." Tabitha's assurance made Eve nod...

...then fly over to Maki and join in the nuzzling.

Tabitha's hand still grasped air until she sighed and returned her arm to the side while looking at Maki getting 'cuddled to death' by the once worried dragoness and harpie.

Tabitha was worried too you know?

••••

* * *

Author's Notes: Longest chapter ever! Yay! I got that done and over with! **_Important Stuff Below _( In my own opinion **( Which may mean nothing to you :D ) **)**

P.S. And that's a wrap!

P.P.S. Guess what cards I used in the magic performance! Don't say anything about the lack of the 'Mystic box-or-something' card. I saw it's effect and if i used it, it would have been...unpleasant. So that was a no-go.

P.P.P.S. Soo close! nearly 10,000 words in this chapter!

P.P.P.P.S. I really felt that at the beginning was my newbish attempt at comedy...but hey, your comments on it would be much appreciated...just tone down the pain I will inadvertently receive from your helpful comments.

P.P.P.P.P.S. Please also note my attempt at giving you readers a glimpse of Maki's past. Comments on that are also appreciated.

Additional Notes: When I re-read this chapter of mine i feel something that irks me somewhat. After a while (A month or so...) of thinking I came to the conclusion that my writing style has changed and i'm feeling the continuous urge to "update" this story into an "ideal" state of Writing. I know not if it would add or take away from the story so I have decided not to change this chapter much, before I send it out. Henceforth the next chapters that will [Hopefully] be released will probably have a different "air" to it compared to the chapters before it. I'm not going to bother you readers with words about my life since I usually consider it a waste of words unless written very bluntly. There is a reason why I added "Hopefully" so you can elaborate on that.

Oh, this story is very much alive. It's just that, though I have the ideas in my head and how certain events will happen, I just need to "rediscover" the drive I once had. By "rediscover" I mean "I need to tone down my stress intake"

I will also be putting out a couple of one shots of my "updated" writing style. To "Test the waters" so to speak.


End file.
